¿Quién será el papá?
by Lilia Black
Summary: [Traducción] Sirius y Remus se han dado cuenta que van a ser padres! Pero, Sirius no piensa que el hijo sea suyo! ¿Qué hará Sirius para probar quién es el padre? podrá Remus sobrevivir nueve meses con Sirius en ese plan? SLASH!
1. El Bebé Y El Plan

Queen Vampyre Akasha

Disclaimer General: Harry Potter no es propiedad de la autora ni la traductora, sino de WB y JK Rowling… bla bla… uds se saben todo el rollo, no?

**_¿Quién será el Papá?_**

_Autor: Queen Vampyre Akasha_

_Traductora: Lilia Black_

: El Bebé y El Plan :

"Padfoot, regresa!"

Un hombre de cabellos negros salió de una enorme casa. Era delgado, muscular, y muy alto, mínimo 1.80 metros…. Tenía el cabello negro largo y ojos azul marino.

Sirius Black salió de 12 Grimmauld Place, su largo cabello meneándose detrás de él.

"Lo mataré, Moony! Lo mataré, y después te ahorcaré!"

Un hombre más corto se encontraba en la puerta de la enorme casa. Se veía cansado, pero sin duda muy joven. Su cabello era color arena con unos cuantos rayos rubios, largo hasta los hombros y agarrado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar dorado brillante. Era dolorosamente delgado, pero simplemente adorable. Tenía que tener unos 1.65 como mínimo.

Remus suspiró.

"¿Por qué a mi?" le preguntó al aire "De todas las personas, ¿por qué a mi?"

Oh, sí.

Los años habían pasado.

Harry había vencido a Voldemort y limpiado el nombre de Sirius en su sexto año.

Sirius, siendo libre, tenía sus ojos en cierto premio.

Remus Lupin, claramente.

Y los ojos de Sirius nunca se alejaron de su premio.

De una manera u otra, Harry se dio cuenta de que los dos habían sido amantes en Hogwarts desde su sexto curso. Y también supo que ambos se hubieran casado, si no hubiera sido por la estúpida idiotez de Peter.

Ahora, Harry tenía 18 años y vivía en Grimmauld Place con Sirius y Remus.

Desde su sexto año, remus y Sirius sabían lo que querían, e hicieron lo que siempre habían querido. Se casaron, pasaron tiempo con Harry y todo ese baile.

Pero, siempre faltó algo que siempre habían querido.

Un hijo de los dos!

… y una forma de humillar públicamente a Snape… pero esa es otra historia!

Así que, los dos querían intentar tener un bebé.

Acordaron esperar un año  para que pudieran tener más tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido con Harry.

Pero, no todo sale como siempre queremos….

Desde hace algunas semanas, mas o menos dos semanas después de la última luna llena, Remus no se había estado sintiendo muy bien.

De hecho, nada bien.

Sirius siempre se levantaba en la mañana solo para ver a su esposo vomitando violentamente en el baño.

Era eso, o encontraba a su licántropo favorito romperse por las cosas más absurdas en el estudio.

En todo, estaba actuando definitivamente extraño.

Así que Sirius tuvo que llevar cargando a St. Mungo esa mañana. Y lo digo literalmente… Lo cargó sobre sus brazos.

Los dos se sentaron en el cuarto de exámenes por cerca de una hora antes de que les dieran la sorprendente noticia…

"Felicidades a ustedes dos" dijo la medibruja "¡Van a ser padres!"

El ojo se Sirius empezó a tener un tic en la oficina de la medibruja…. Le llevó a Remus de nuevo y rogó que se hiciera otra  prueba.

Pero después de una docena de intentos y el mismo resultado, llegaron a una conclusión.

REALMENTE serían padres…

Como sea, esta noticia trajo un poco de estrés entre la usualmente feliz pareja.

Primero, Sirius no recordaba haberse "portado mal" cerca de la luna llena.

Segundo, la pareja había tenido una fiesta cerca de la luna llena. Remus y Sirius se habían puesto un poco, si no fue mucho, mareaditos, junto con los demás invitados.

¿Su conclusión?

¡Sirius pensaba que el bebé no era suyo!

"Solo dime, Remus" dijo Sirius "¿Es mío o no?"

"SI!!!" Remus gritó ya harto de esta discusión de haber engañado a Sirius.

"¡Mentira!" gritó Sirius enfadado "¡Voy a averiguarlo ahora mismo!"

Sirius subió a su motocicleta y la prendió.

Estaba lloviendo, pero no importaba.

Mataría a la sucia víbora.

Después regresaría y.. encontraría alguna manera de regresar con Moony.

"Sirius Black, detente ahora mismo!" ordenó Remus "Esta lloviendo, puedes lastimarte!"

"Debiste haber pensado eso antes de haberte acostado con él!" respondió Sirius

Remus se puso rojo en furia.

"Sirius, ahora" ordenó sin levantar la voz "¿A quién vas a matar de todas formas? Ni siquiera sabes a quién buscar"

Sirius miró hacia él en shock.

"¡entonces lo admites!" grit

Remus suspiró y se frotó la cien….

"Sirius…. Por favooooooooooooooooor" suplicó "Deja de actuar tan estúpido"

"NO estoy siendo estúpido!"  contestó Sirius

"CLARO que SI" dijo Remus "Te matarás tú solo manejando en esta lluvia. Es eso, o te da gripe!"

"Moriré feliz sabiendo que el bebé es mío!"

Sirius se subió s u moto-

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Volteó y vio a Remus con varita en mano.

"Te lo advertí, Siri" dijo Remus negando con la cabeza "Ahora entra a la casa"

Sirius bufó e intentó irse de nuevo, solo para darse cuenta que era inútil. Remus había descompuesto el motor y arruinado la marcha con algún hechizo.

"¡Bien!" Sirius dijo regresando a la casa totalmente empapado "¡estaré en el estudio!"

 Subió corriendo las escaleras, pasando a un lado de harry, quien se veía un poco sorprendido por el ruido

Cuando se escuchó el portazo, miró a Remus que estaba riendo.

"¿Qué era todo eso?"

"Nada," dijo Remus "Simplemente, Sirius está actuando como estúpido"

"¿Aún piensa que el bebé no es suyo?" preguntó Harry entrando a la concina

"Y está determinado a probar que es cierto" sijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta que estaba abierta aún.

"Dura suerte, Remus," dijo harry "Me alegra que aún no estoy casado"

Remus miró al joven de cabello alborotado.

"Por ceirto, Harry, Ginny envió una carta " dijo Remus "De hecho, creo que era un Howler (vociferador). Tal vez quieras buscar en tu cama"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más de lo normal y corrió a su cuarto.

"Los dos van a volverme loco" se dijo a sí mismo Remus cerrando la puerta.

Estaba a punto de ir arriba, cuando su estómago se revolvió.

Corrió al lavabo más cercano, que era el de la cocina.

"Malditos malestares matutinos" maldijo Remus antes de que su estómago se revolviera de nuevo.

/ Un Rato Después /

"¡Remus!"llamó Sirius "Remus, ¿puedes venir aquí por un minuto?"

remus subió lentamente las escaleras, viéndose más pálido y delgado de lo normal.

"Ya lo hice!" dijo Sirius

"¿Hiciste qué?"

"Los sospechosos, por supuesto!"

"¿Sigues con eso?"

"Sí, y he llegado a tres principales sospechosos"

"¿Sospechosos de qué?"

"El padre de ese bebé!" exclamó Sirius como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

"¿Quiénes?"

"Severus Snape, Gilderoy Lockhart y yo"

Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon.

"¿Crees que me ACOSTÉ con Lockhart?! ¡Eso es ASQUEROSO!"

"Tiene sentido!" dijo Sirius "Siempre le gustaste, incluso en la escuela! Esa fiesta fue su oportunidad perfecta! Pudo haberte emborrachado para alejarte de mi"

"¿Y Snape?"

"Snape pudo haber querido venganza, simplemente. Es un tonto y feo bastardo. Pudo haber tramado algo así!"

Remus negó con la cabeza….

"¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tú?"

"¿Yo? Preguntó Sirius "estás casado conmigo! Es mi derecho el embarazarte, no? Así que así está!"

"¿Y cómo piensas probarlo, Sr. Black? Tendrás que esperar nueve meses para saberlo"

"Sí, pero para ese entonces, Lockhart y Snape pudieron haber dejado el país. Como sea, tengo un plan para prevenir eso!"

"¿Cómo?" Remus empezaba a preocuparse

"Haremos que Snape y Lockhart se queden aquí hasta que nazca el bebé. Después de eso, si soy el padre, todo está bien, puedo sacarlos de aquí con una patada y ya. Si no, están cerca para matarlos"

Remus negó de neuvo…

"te has vuelto loco, Siri"

"Solo porque te amo, Remus" declaró "Ahora, antes de que empiece este plan, ¿vamos a cenar?"

El estómago de Remus se revolvio de nuevo a la mención de comida.

"No gracias" dijo corriendo hacia el baño

"Bueno… "

:Fin Capítulo Uno:

Nota de la traductora: espero ke les gustee!! Esto es solo una introducción a un fic de Humor 100% ¡!  Dedcidi traducir este fic porque definitivamente es uno de mis favoritos…

Si kieren reir a carcajadas sigan leyendo!!

Reviewwss!!

La autora los agradecera y yo tmb

Lilia Black


	2. Marzo

**_¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL PAPÁ?_**

_Autora: Queen Vampyre Akasha_

_Traductora: Lilia Black_

-:- Marzo – Primer Mes -:-

Día Uno – Planeando

"Black ¿qué es este plan tuyo?" preguntó Snape ya desesperado

Sirius tenía a Gilderoy Lockhart y a Severus Snape en su sala junto con Remus (quien se veía un poco verde) y Harry (quien no podía parar de reir).

"Ese es mi plan, como dije en las cartas que les envi" dijo Sirius

"¿Tienes un espejo cerca?" preguntó Gilderoy "Creo que mi cabello está un poco desordenado"

"Todos voltearon hacia Lockhart en silencio completamente anonadados por la poca lógica del rubio.

"Continuando con el tema," dijo Sirius "Como dije en la carta, no se si el bebé que Remus está esperando es mío. Así que vamos a probarlo!"

"¿Cómo piensas hacer eso, Black?," preguntó Snape "Tendrás que esperar los nueve meses de todas formas. ¿para qué traernos ahora?"

"Porque pueden huir del país" aseguró Harry como si fuera lo más obvio

"Cállate, Potter" reprochó Snape

"Bueno, no estoy seguro que ese bebé es mío, así que mientras, ustedes dos se quedarán aqu" aclaró Sirius presumidamente

"¿y qué te hace pensar que nos quedaremos?" preguntó Gilderoy

"Oh, eso es simple" dijo Sirius "Sucede que se de una persona que se salió de su control personal impulsivo con esa linda chica la semana pasada"

Gilderoy soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Quería un autógrafo, lo juro"

"Y…" Sirius continuó interrumpiendo a Gilderoy… nadie quería detalles "Se de alguien que tenía cierta atracción a CIERTO alguien"

Severus solo se aclaró inusualmente la garganta.

"No sabes nada" le amenazó.

"Oh, de verdad?" preguntó Sirius levantando elegantemente una ceja… "Sus habitaciones están arriba. Y Harry ha aceptado a ayudarme a que no escapen"

Gilderoy y Severus voltearon a mirar amenazadoramente a harry.

"Muchas gracias, Potter" dijo sarcásticamente Severus "Ahora estoy aquí atrapado con un animago loco, un chico que no ha usado un cepillo en toda su vida, y…"

Severus fue interrumpido por remus cuando el licántropo corrió al baño de nuevo con la mano firme en su boca.

"… y un licántropo con ascos" terminó suspirando en resignación "Bien, Black. No me queda más remedio que seguirte la corriente"

"Como si tuviéramos otra opción" dijo Gilderoy "¿Y qué se supone que haremos aquí por nueve meses?"

"Bueno, como el bebé puede que no sea mío, ¿por qué he de cuidar de Remus yo solo?" preguntó Sirius

"Esto no es en serio…" dijeron Severus y Gilderoy al mismo tiempo

"A mi me gustaría que no lo fuera" Remus gritó desde el baño

"Muy en serio. Así que ustedes dos me ayudarán a cargar la responsabilidad de la salud de Remus y el bebé…. ¿No les gusta? Ni modo."

Severus miró a Remus mientras entraba de nuevo a la sala.

"Maldito seas, Lupin" dijo "Maldito"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el acusado

"Por ser tan malditamente fértil!!"

Día Catorce – Cubetas

"¿Siri?" se escuchó un ruego "¿Siri, estás ahí?"

"No, no está aquí, Lupin" respondió Severus desde la habitación de huéspedes "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Una sopa me vendría bien"

Severus gruñó en disgusto y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Remus

Por las última dos semanas, el licántropo había estado muy mal. Por lo menos cuando se trata de ascos matutinos. Y ya que el bebé detendría las transformaciones de luna llena por los siguiente nueve meses, nadie tendría un descanso.

"¿Por qué debería yo de hacerte sopa?"

"Solo dale la maldita sopa, Severus" llamó Gilderoy "Cuando Black llegue, puedes desobligarte de eso"

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú?" gritó Severus

"Porque estoy ocupado!!"

"¿Podrían POR FAVOR dejar de discutir?" imploró Remus "El dolor de cabeza me está matando y ustedes solo lo empeoran"

"Mantente fuera de esto!" gritaron Severus y Gilderoy

"tal vez el bebé es tuyo, Lockhart. Deberías compartir el trabajo"

"NO ES DE ÉL!!" grito molesto Remus

Severus y Gilderoy no dejaron de pelear

"¡Bien!" gritó Harry desde su habitación "Yo lo haré! Solo CALLENSE!"

Y mientras harry bajaba las escaleras, Remus se sentó en la cama.

"Me dan asco" dijo Remus

"Pienso lo mismo" Severus dijo de la puerta "Gilderoy es peste suficiente para asquear a cualquiera"

"No, lo digo literalmente, ME DAN asco!" Remus dijo brincando de la cama

Severus se convulsionó de disgusto al escuchar a Remus vomitando en el baño.

"¡Trae también una cubeta, Potter!" gritó Severus

Día 25 – Dolor de Cabeza

Los cinco hombres se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

Severus y Sirius estaban discutiendo, pero no tan violentamente como acostumbraban

Gilderoy meramente estaba ahí, viendo emocionado un album de fotos de él mismo.

Harry los miraba con cuidado, junto con Remus, que trataba de mantener su desayuno con toda la comida en frente de él. No planeaba en pelear hoy. Suficiente tenía con el malhumor de Ginny del mes pasado.

"Se podrían callar ustedes dos" suplicó Remus recargándose en el brazo de Harry

Harry miró a Remus, a ounto de alejarlo de él. Pero recordó que Remus había estado un poco alterado últimamente y se contuvo.

Sin embargo, Severus continuaba discutiendo con Sirius.

"Black, solo pásame la mantequilla, si? Estoy tratando de ser civilizado, pero…"

"¿Quieres mantequilla?" preguntó Sirius tomando una cuchara con mantequilla "Bien!"

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Sirius aventó la mantequilla a Severus haciendo que cayera en su negro pelo grasiento.

"Bien, Black, tú lo pediste" dijo Severus avent´ndole una cucharada de puré de papas…

… la cual llegó a la cara de Gilderoy.

"Ack!" gritó Gilderoy "Yo no era parte de esto, ¿por qué estoy lleno de comida?"

"Oh, solo cállense" dijo Remus sobándose los lados de la cabeza suavemente. Una seria migraña estaba desarrollándose y no estaba de humor para esto el día de hoy.

Gilderoy tomó un pedazo de pan y se lo aventó a Severus.

… sólo para golpear a Harry en la cabeza.

"¿Desde cuándo estoy yo involucrado?" dijo Harry parándose

Cuando Harry se paró, la cabeza de Remus cayó de su hombro haciendo la migraña aún peor.

Eso había sido lo último que soportaría.

"CALLENSE!!!!!!!" gritó furioso Remus ahora rojo de la cara.

Todo movimiento se paró.

"Ahora," dijo Remus "esto es lo que va a suceder. Ustedes cuatro van a limpiar este mugrero que han hecho"

"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó Harry "Yo estaba…"

Remus lo miró amenazadoramente.

"Si, señor" respondió éste rápidamente mirando a los demás de la misma manera.

Los cuatro asintieron en silencio.

"Bien. Y si escucho un simple sonido de ustedes. Los sacaré a la lluvia. ¿De acuerdo?"

De nuevo los cuatro asintieron.

"Así está mejor"

Gilderoy sacó su varita.

"Oh, no, Lockhart" dijo Remus "harán esto con sus propias MANOS. Sin ningún tipo de magia"

Gilderoy guardó su varita y refunfuñó.

"¿Qué es eso que dices, Lockhart?" acusó Remus

"N…"

"¿Por qué estás hablando? Creo que pedí silencio"

Gidleroy cerró su boca y asintió.

"Mejor" dijo Remus "Estaré arriba"

Mientras Remus caminaba por las alfombradas escaleras de madera, unos cuantos susurros se escucharon de los cuatro hombres abajo.

"Creo que está pronosticada una tormenta eléctrica esta noche" Remus amenazó "No me gustaría estar afuera"

Todo la habladuría paró.

Día 31 – Cansancio

Gilderoy y Remus pararon en la puerta de enfrente.

Hoy, había sido el día de ser "guardaespaldas" de Remus para Gilderoy. Se le había asignado el llevarlo a St. Mungos, y escoltar al hombre de ojos ámbar a donde quisiera ir.

Estaban a punto de salir de la casa, y no tenían exactamente planes de disfrutar el viaje.

"¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres que Severus te acompañe?" preguntó Gilderoy

"Deja de tratar de escaparte" declaró Remus "Lo intenté. Sirius tampoco me acompañaría"

"Pero.."

Remus miró amenazadoramente al rubio.

"Ya voy…" dijo Gilderoy caminando detrás del licántropo.

Pronto, los dos estaban en la sala de espera de St. Mungos, esperando pacientemente.

"¿Gilderoy?" llamó Remus haciendo a un lado la revista que había estado hojeando.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Ya no… tú ya no… ya no te gusto, verdad?" preguntó nerviosamente evitando la mirada de Gilderoy

Gilderoy se empalideció.

"Con toda honestidad…" empezó "… sólo un poco"

"¿No piensas que es tuyo, verdad?" pregunt

"estoy DESEANDO que no" dijo Gilderoy "Black me MATARÍA"

"No puedo sacare eso de la cabeza, no me cree"

"Lo hará pronto" dijo Gilderoy tratando de reconfortar a Remus que parecía que estallaría en llanto en cualquier momento.

"¿Gilderoy?"

"¿Sí, Remus?" dijo sonriendo mientras miraba los ojos de Remus

"Tu mano está en mi pierna,"informó Remus "¿Podrías moverla?... esto es bastante incómodo"

Gilderoy bajó la mirada para ver su mano izquierda en la pierna de Remus

Rápidamente movió su mano y la puso en sus piernas.

"Gracias," dijo Remus volteándose para darle la espalda a Gilderoy.

"¿Remus Lupin?" llamó una voz "Cuarto 36B, por favor"

Remus y Gilderoy se dirigieron al cuarto asignado y fueron recibidos por una bruja un poco rechoncha.

"Ah, Remus? ¿No estas casado con Sirius Black?"

Gilderoy abrió su boca para contestar pero Remus lo detuvo.

"Sirius.. no pudo venir el día de hoy. Me facilitó a Gilderoy para acompañarme" mintió Remus

La bruja asintió.

"Bien, desnúdate y continuaremos"

Remus palideció.

"¿Desnudarme?"

"Puede dejar su ropa interior, Sr. Lupin"

Remus se sonrojó.

"Gilderoy, voltéate" Remus ordenó suavemente.

"Pero…"

"¡VOLTÉATE!"

Gilderoy se volteó de inmediato.

La bruja susurró en el oído de Gilderoy "Nunca discutas con dos tipos de personas: los licántropos y los que esperan un bebé. Desafortunadamente, tienes un dos por uno de espcial"

Remus estaba sentado ahora en la mesa de revisión con nada más que sus boxers azul marino. (N/T: delicioso :risa malvada:)

La bruja lo checó y lo revisó de arriba para abajo haciendo ruidos extraños mientras escribía algunas notas en su libreta. Todo esto volvió un poco paranoico a Remus.

Gilderoy aún estaba ahí, dándole la espalda a ambos. Estaba tentado a voltear y hechar un vistazo al cuerpo casi-desnudo de Remus, pero resistió. Podría irle mal.

"Puede vestirse ahora" dijo l bruja

Gilderoy casi volteaba

"Quédate donde estás" advirtió Remus poniéndose la camisa.

Gilderoy se quedo justo donde estaba

"Todo está en orden" informó la bruja "¿Ha tenido alguna clase de ascos por la mañana? ¿Dolores de cabeza? ¿Cansancio, tal vez?"

"Todos los mencionados" dijo Remus

"Perfectamente normal" informó la mujer "Notarás algunos cambios en la estructura de tu cuerpo en los primeros meses"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Básicamente, solo un poco de ensanchamiento en las caderas, nada de qué preocuparse. A menos que sea una persona vanidosa"

Remus sacudió la cabeza y sonrió mientras se ponía su suéter.

"Ya puedes voltear, Gilderoy" dijo Remus bajando de la mesa.

Lentamente salió del cuarto, Gilderoy detrás de él.

:Fin del Capítulo Dos:

Notas de la traductora:

Bien, he aquí el capítulo dos, espero que les haya gustado

No responderé a los reviews individualmente, porque sería mucho trabajo y la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos, solo el suficiente para actualizar minimo una vez por semana. SIN embargo, respondere sus preguntas abiertamente. Si no se alguna respuesta, esperen un poco, le preguntaré a la autora y cuando ella me responda responderé a sus preguntas. Pero básicamente creo que conozco bien la historia para responder la mayoría de sus preguntas… así que ahí van.

¿Cuántos capítulos son?

Son 26 capítulos y un epílogo que vendría siendo el 27 que básicamente es una introducción a la secuela. Síp, secuela, hay dos hasta ahora: Don't Stop Da Jiggle Wiggle y Room For One More?. Pero depende del éxito de esta primera parte será si traduzco las secuelas o no.

¿Cómo se embarazó Remus?

Daré una respuesta lo más amplia posible de cómo pasa esto para que no queden dudas. Bien, estamos tratando del mundo mágico, TODO es posible. Los licántropos hombre/mujer no importa el sexo, son fértiles solo en el periodo más cercano a la luna llena (5 o 6 dáis antes o después de ésta) es por eso que sirius dice no haberse acordado "portarse mal" cerca de la luna llena.

Ni Sirius, ni Remus, Ni Gilderoy ni Severus, recuerdan lo que pasó esa noche (cerca de luna llena) en la fiesta en la que coincidieron los cuatro, pues los cuatro se emborracharon a morir. Resultado de esa noche loca: un bebé en camino. Remus está seguro que a pesar de haber estado borracho, le sería fiel a Sirius, sin embargo, Sirius no piensa lo mismo.

Espero que no haya quedado ninguna duda…

Gracias Por Sus reviews!!

Dejen mas Reviews Please!!

Y sigan recomendando la historia! -

ThanX To you ALL!!

Love n Kisses

Lilia Black

Homepage de la autora: h t t p : w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / p r o f i l e . p h p ? u s e r i d = 5 0 0 2 7 9


	3. Abril

¿Quién será el Papa?  
  
-:- Abril-Mes Dos -:-  
  
Día 3 – Las Hormonas Duelen  
  
"Black, ¿quieres apurarte?"  
  
Ah, es temprano en la mañana!  
  
Y todo mundo está peleando por el baño.  
  
... De nuevo.  
  
Desde el primer mes, las cosas no han estado muy bien que digamos.  
  
Por supuesto, los vómitos de Remus se han calmado un poco. Sí, Severus y Sirius han dejado de discutir demasiado gracias a los gritos de Remus.  
  
Pero, las cosas solo han empezado. Según los medimagos de St. Mungos cualquier cambio de humor que ocurriese ahora, solo se pondría peor.  
  
Eso significaba dolor.  
  
"¡Sirius, abre la puerta! ¡Tengo que IR!"  
  
Gilderoy salió de su cuato con nada más que una bata de baño.  
  
"¿TODAVÍA está allí?" preguntó el rubio "Ya son cuarenta minutos!"  
  
"Generalmente se tarda una hora" informó Harry "Alégrate de que Remus le advirtió sobre esto"  
  
Y como si lo hubiera invocado, Remus salió de cuarto a la mención de su nombre.  
  
"Buenos días a todos" saludó bastante feliz.  
  
"Buenos días" contestaron los tres hombres en la puerta.  
  
Remus tocó la puerta.  
  
"¿Sirius?" llamó dulcemente "¿Ya terminaste?"  
  
El agua inmediatamente dejó de caer y Sirius casi voló fuera del baño.  
  
"Si, Remmie" dijo, claramente muriendose de miedo "¡Es todo tuyo!"  
  
Severus rabió.  
  
"Espera un pocoo!!!" gritó "¿Cómo es esto que hemos estado esperando aquí por 40 largos minutos y sales asíc omop si nada solo porque Lupin tocó la puerta?"  
  
Sin esperar una respuesta, Severus se aceleró y entró al baño cerrando la puerta en la cara de Remus.  
  
Él no sonaba enfadado.  
  
"Sev," dijo tiernamente "¿Puedo usar el baño?... ¿Por favor?"  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
Ahora, se estaba poniendo serio.  
  
"Severus Snape," dijo calmadamente "por favor, sal del baño"  
  
Una vez más, no hubo respuesta.  
  
"Bien," dijo Remus a punto de soltarse a llorar "Sigue de esa manera"  
  
"Remus volteó para irse y jugar a la víctima con otro.  
  
¿Quién podría decir que no a eso?  
  
La puerta del baño se abrió y Severus salió.  
  
"Toma el maldito baño... yo esperaré"  
  
Remus sonrió y suspiró abrazando a Severus  
  
"¡Gracias!" respondió meloso  
  
Se alejó de Severus  
  
Como sea, antes de entrar al baño, jaló un mechón de cabello negro de Sev.  
  
"¡ESO ES POR SER UN IDIOTA!" grito tumbándole al suelo del pelo.  
  
Cuando Severus se quejó, Remus lo soltó y azotó la puerta.  
  
Harry y Gilderoy se rieron  
  
"Remus: Uno; Severus: Zero" recitó Harry  
  
Día 12 - ¿Puedes decir "Hiper"?  
  
"Oh, Siri!" llamó Remus "¿Dónde estas, mon chère?"  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
"¿Harry?" llamó  
  
Sin respuesta.  
  
"¿Severus?"  
  
"¿Qué quieres, Lupin?"  
  
Remus sonrió.  
  
"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó  
  
"No lo sé, Lupin. ¿Por qué no vas a averiguarlo? O quizá te quieras tirar de un barranco"  
  
Remus solo rió.  
  
"Oh, eso no fue muy amable"  
  
Últimamente, Remus había estado muy... feliz.  
  
No su felicidad usual. Me refiero a felicidad como un pájaro en vuelo en primavera.  
  
Reía, Sonreía, volvía a sonreír y encontraba simple placer en las cosas más pequeñas.  
  
Empezaba a dar miedo.  
  
"Lupin, ¿cómo es que puedes estar tan contento entre todo este.... desorden?" preguntó Severus saliendo de su escondite.  
  
"No sé," dijo Remus alegremente "¿Por qué serás tan amargado?"  
  
"Yo NO soy, como tú dijiste, un amargado. Simplemente soy una persona a la que le gusta..."  
  
"A la que le gustaría pasar un tiempo conmigo!" dijo Remus tomando el brazo de Severus.  
  
Severus se sorprendió por la reacción de Remus  
  
"Lupin..."  
  
"Oh, Sev, llámame Remus!!" dijo tumbándose sobre los brazos de Severus  
  
Severus no sabía que decir.  
  
"Entocnes, qué quieres hacer?" comenzó Remus "No se me ocurre nada. Bueno, quizá se me pueda ocurrir algo, pero no quiero que se me ocurra nada. Dejemos que tú lo decidas!... Pero entonces teminaríamos haciendo algo que tenga que ver con pociones! Odio pociones! Nunca fui muy bueno en eso..."  
  
Mientras a Remus le subía cada vez más la felicidad, el ojo izquierdo de Severus empezó a parpadear más rápido de lo normal.  
  
"¿Qué tal si jugamos un jueguito?" pregunto Severus  
  
"¿Cómo queeeeeeeé???"  
  
"¿Qué tal si jugamos "Adivina Lo Que El Licántropo Embarazado Ha Estado Fumando"?" preguntó Severus mirando vacíamente a Remus  
  
La sonrisa en la cara de Remus desapareció y fue reemplazada por lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"Bien... entiendo" dijo sollozando "¡Nunca te agradé de todos modos!"  
  
Oh... Remus sí que sabía tocar el instrumento de la culpa.....  
  
"Y luego con eso de que esparciste eso de la licantropía en el tercer año de Harry...."  
  
Oh, lo tocaba como tocar una guitarra.... Es bueeeeeeno.  
  
Severus suspiró.  
  
"Estaba... jugando" mintió Severus poniendo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. "Me... encantaría pasar tiempo contigo"  
  
Las lágrimas desaparecieron y Remus rió.  
  
"Ya sé lo que podemos hacer" dijo sonriendo.  
  
'Espero, por mi bien que ese bebé no sea mío" pensó Severus rezando a quien fuera en quien creyese 'Podría salir un hiperactivo como él'  
  
Día 25 – Cascadas  
  
Oh, las cosas no han estado muy bien últimamente.  
  
La felicidad e hiperactividad de Remus se habían desvanecido hace unos días.  
  
Ahora las cascadas habían iniciado.  
  
Cuando esperarías que Remus se parara y gritara o que te golpeara con algo, él simplemente rompía en llanto. Él sollozaría, lloraría, haría berrinche...  
  
No es exactamente lo que necesitaban.  
  
"Remus?" llamó Sirius "La cena está lista... Sirius?"  
  
Sirius entró a la habitación que compartía con Remus. Encontró que estaba dormido, hecho rollito en el sillón cerca de la chimenea.  
  
Sirius odiaba terminar con esa adorable vista, pero sabía que Remus se enojaría después si no lo hacía.  
  
"Remmie," Sirius susurró en el oído de su amor.  
  
"Mmm?" Remus se volteó  
  
"Reeeeeeeemuuuuuuuuuuuss" susurró de nuevo  
  
Empezó a reír por la vista.  
  
"Qué?" respondió Remus abriendo un ojo.  
  
"La cena está lista" informó  
  
Remus sonrió.  
  
"Gracias"  
  
Y cuando Sirius se volteó para irse, remus le llamó.  
  
"Sirius, ¿por qué no piensas que es tuyo?"  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Sirius haciéndose el despistado "¿El bebé?"  
  
"No, el maldito pavo!... ¡Claro, el bebé!"  
  
La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció.  
  
"Poruqe no recuerdo que hayamos... hecho nada cerca de la luna llena. Y no pudo haber sido en otro tiempo, porque todos los licántropos son estériles cuando la luna no está llena. Entonces..."  
  
"Como sea... vámonos"  
  
"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sirius "La discusión era..."  
  
"YA HA terminado"  
  
"Remus, por favor..."  
  
Sirius paró cuando escuchó los sollozos de Remus.  
  
"Oh... Oh, no" dijo Sirius "Todo menos eso. Por favor. Te lo suplico"  
  
Una lágrima cayó.  
  
"Pensé que me creerías" Remus balbuceó sollozando de nuevo.  
  
Sirius suspiró.  
  
"Remus, quiero creerte, pero... tengo un presentimiento, ok?"  
  
Remus sollozó de nuevo.  
  
"Ok" susurró "SUPONGO que está bien... pero si el bebé es tuyo, estás en MUCHOS problemas"  
  
Sirius palideció.  
  
"¡¿Por qué?!"  
  
"Eres el que me tiene viviendo con Snape y Lockhart por nueve meses! Pagarás por eso!"  
  
Remus salió de la habitación con Sirius mirandole.  
  
"Creo que estoy en problemas no importa qué..."  
  
-:- Fin Capítulo Tres -:-  
  
Bien, disculpas por no actualizar antes estaba fuera de la ciudad - Gracias por los reviews.  
  
Aclarando dudas. La autora es Queen Vampyre Akasha quien por cierto dice ke los ama por leer y dejar reviews -  
  
Y dice que ya que ya que he anunciado las secuelas, me da permiso de traducirlas también, pero ya veremos como siguen las cosas...   
  
Hahaha, y para los que dicen que detestan a Gilderoy y que por qué está aquí... bueno es una buena parte de la historia y no me pueden negar que hace reir! Haha Y yo tampoco me metería con él, creanlo, hahaa, pero me cae bien ;) Pero recuerden que Remmie staba un poco pasadito.. todo pudo haber pasado   
  
ThanX por los reviews y espero ke dejen más!! -  
  
Ciao ¡  
  
Lilia Black   
  
H t t p : g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / m a i t r e m a r a u d e r s 


	4. Mayo

-:- Mayo – Mes 3 -:-

Paz…

Silencio…

Eso es todo lo que se puede escuchar.

Después de los últimos meses las cosas se han calmado un poquito más.

Harry se había puesto a la tarea de mantener en línea a Gilderoy, Severus y Sirius. De esta manera, ninguno terminaba enfrentándose a la furia de Remus.

No era nada bueno el enfrentar su furia.

Especialmente ahora.

Una pequeña cantidad de peso ganado era ahora muy evidente en el licántropo. Por supuesto, era de esperarse. Con la situación actual, y la repentina necesidad de dulces, se volvía más que obvio.

Como sea… el primer kilo de más no terminó donde se esperaba que terminara.

¿Aún no captan?

¿Recuerdan cuando la medibruja dijo que habría "un poco de ensanchamiento en las caderas. Nada de que preocuparse"?

Oh, ¡ahora lo recuerdan!

Bueno, Remus estaba preocupado ahora.

Día 5 – Cuidado con el Jiggle-Wiggle

Era mediodía en 12 Grimmauld Place.

Todos, excepto Remus, estaban despiertos y trabajando en sus quehaceres diarios.

Gilderoy estaba tomándose más fotografías de sí mismo.

Severus estaba fastidiando otra vez con algún tipo de poción.

Sirius estaba leyendo el periódico.

Harry no estaba en casa, tenía una cita con Ginny.

"Severus, ¿tienes que fastidiar con esas cosas aquí?" preguntó Gilderoy "Vas a derretir mis fotos"

"Nos estaría haciendo un favor" dijo Sirius

Crak

Los tres miraron hacia arriba ara ver al licántropo bajando de las escaleras, vestido en un suéter negro y unos pantalones sueltos que colgaban peligrosamente de su cintura.

"Buenos días, Remus" dijo Sirius caminando hacia él para recibirle con un beso

Cuando Sirius estaba a punto de hacer contacto, Remus lo empujó.

"No hoy…" dijo tallándose los ojos "estoy cansado"

El cansado licántropo caminó hacia la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

Sin embargo, Sirius le siguió con la mirada.

Miraba boquiabierto a la puerta de la cocina, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Por favor" comenzó "Díganme que no fui el único que vio eso"

Gilderoy levantó la mirada.

"¿Qué?"

Sirius continuó de la misma manera.

"ESO" dijo "Nadie más vio ESO?"

Sirius pasó una mano por su cabello.

"No lo había notado" se dijo a sí mismo

"¿notar qué?" preguntó Severus levantando su mirada de la poción.

"¿No lo viste?" preguntó Sirius

"¿Ver qué?!" preguntaron desesperados Gilderoy y Severus ya cansados del juego

Sirius hizo un movimiento con sus manos. Parecía un reloj de arena.

"¿Un reloj de arena?" preguntó Gilderoy "Estás preocupado por un reloj de arena?"

Sirius soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Oh, no es solo cualquier reloj de arena…" dijo pasando su mano por su cabello de nuevo.

Severus levantó una ceja confundido.

"Black, ¿qué te propones?... o mejor aún ¿qué te propusiste?"

"Vayan y vean" dijo Sirius apuntando a la cocina.

Severus y Gilderoy se miraron el uno al otro.

"Tú ven con nosotros" dijo Gilderoy "Si nos gritan, nos gritarán a los tres"

Sirius sonrió.

"Bien"

Los tres se pararon y entraron a la cocina.

Lo que vieron fue Remus.

"¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?" preguntó Remus llevándose a la boca una cucharada de mermelada.

"No" dijo Sirius "Solo venimos a darte un poco de compañía"

En el rostro de Remus se dibujó una sonrisa.

"Bueno… es bueno saber que los tres se pusieron de acuerdo en algo" dijo cerrando el frasco de mermelada

Se volteó y se agachó para poner el frasco en la alacena detrás de él.

Gilderoy se sobresaltó.

"Ehhh…." Dijo "Yo… debo irme"

Y corrió de ahí.

Sirius rió y volteó a ver a Severus.

"Te dije" le dijo haciendo el mismo movimiento indicando el reloj de arena.

Severus vio como Remus se paraba y caminaba fuera de la cocina.

Miró anonadado aquello iba de un lado a otro, de una lado a otro, de un lado a otro…

No esperaba un impacto…

SLAP!

La mano de Remus se impactó contra su cara.

"Y la próxima vez que te sorprenda mirando mi trasero" gritó "me aseguraré de tener un sartén a la mano!"

Después volteó a ver a Sirius.

"¡Y tú! ¡No creas que no te ví!"

Sirius comenzó a sudar.

"No… ¿a dónde fue el pelos amarillos?" preguntó Remus.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿D"NDE ESTÁ LOCKHART?" gritó Remus

"¡Arriba!" contestaron Sirius y Severus temiendo por su bienestar físico.

Remus sonrió malévolamente.

"No se sorprendan si escuchan gritos" dijo subiendo las escaleras

Tres segundos después…

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sirius parpadeó.

"Lo tiene"

Día 26 – La Nueva Comida

Muchos sonidos de plástico y vidrio quebrándose contra alguna superficie venían de la cocina

"¿Dónde está?" venía una voz

oh-oh…

Creo que Remus está en otra de sus búsquedas de comida extraña.

Últimamente, sus gustos por comida normal no lo satisfacían.

Quería algo diferente.

O por lo menos el bebé lo quería.

Hoy, lo que él quería no era encontrado.

"¡Sirius!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?"

Sirius caminó dentro de la cocina con su bata de baño

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Primero que nada, no actues como si nunca te ayudara" dijo Remus "y después, dónde está la mantequilla de maní?"

"No tenemos. Harry se comió lo último la semana pasada" explicó Sirius "pensé que odiabas eso"

Esto no puede ser bueno….

"Así era" dijo remus "¿Dónde está Harry?"

"Arriba, bañándose"

Remus dibujó una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y tomó una toalla de cocina.

Sirius se tensó sabiendo lo que venía

"No te sorprendas si escuchas gritos" dijo Remuis subiendo las escaleras

Dos minutos después…..

"Lo haré!! Compraré la mantequilla de maní!! Yo… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Remus: tres ; todos los demás: cero.

-:- Fin del Capítulo Cuatro -:-

Y aquí termina otro capítulo y no me queda más que decir que

Gracias por leer esto y dejar review!!

Gracias x interesarse en las secuelas, como dije, si me han autorizado el traducirlas, y si las cosas siguen así, lo más seguro es que las tendrán en español cuando termine de traducir este que es el inicio - Y ya hay otra secuela! Ups and Downs - pero ya vermeos

Por ahora me despido!

Gracias a lily evans1, Megumi Gabbiani, Diora Whiten (si continuan las cosas como van, si traducire las secuelas, gracias!), Leo Black Le-fay (ya veremos!), SturmUnDrang, remsie (gracias x seguir la historia!) y a toidos los que dejaron review en otros caps!

Mil gracias -


	5. ¿Qué es lo que Remus Piensa?

Este capítulo es un POV de Remus

-:- ¿Qué es lo que Remus piensa? -:-

Dios mío, esto es tonto.

Tan sólo quisiera que Sirius me creyera.

Se que me pasé de copas un poco en esa fiesta… pero no me acostaría con nadie más. ¡Aunque estuviera borracho!

Lo amo demasiado…

Demonios… Estas hormonas me ponen mal.

Voy de feliz a triste a feliz y después triste de nuevo. Después mi humor sube a los cielos y le grito a alguien sin razón.

Sirius y yo queríamos un bebé, sí. Pero no ASI. Lo queríamos intencionalmente.

Además, nunca lo hubiera querido si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar.

Los ascos matutinos eran el infierno vivo. Un momento estaba en mi cama soñando felizmente y al otro estaba en el baño vomitando lo que sea que haya comido en las últimas 24 horas.

Las hormonas, como dije, son insoportables. Estoy feliz, triste, enojado y cualquier otra cosa al mismo tiempo. Si todos tienen suerte, no agarro algo y empiezo a darles en la cabeza con él.

Bueno, eso hasta podría ser divertido….

Pero el llorar no lo es…

Ahora, justo cuando el cuarto mes empieza, todo lo que quiero es comida y alguien a quien abrazar. Y no solo comida normal. No. Solo quiero cosas extrañas que difícilmente alguien podría imaginar.

No solo manzanas con mantequilla de maní y eso.

Me refiero a una hamburguesa de pollo con chocolate líquido.

… Oigan… eso suena bien…

Uso cuantos pepinillos estarían bien también…

Denme un minuto….

-:- Cinco minutos después -:-

Ok, no tenemos pollo…

¡Pero tenemos pepinillos!

Acabo de descubrir que saben muy bien con chocolate líquido.

… les dije que lo único que quería era comida rara!

Es asqueroso para los demás, pero los medicos en St. Mungos dicen que es normal. Dicen que es la manera en que el bebé hace que coma justo los nutrientes que él o ella necesita para mantenerse saludable.

Si es eso… ¡entonces es la culpa del bebé que tenga estas caderas!

Esa medibruja me dijo que habría un "ligero ensanchamiento en las caderas" en los primeros dos meses….

Si por ligero quería decir inflarse tanto hasta que pareciera una chica entonces estaba en lo cierto. No puedo caminar ni siquiera por mi propia casa sin que alguien se le quede viendo a mi trasero.

Y apenas está empezando. Esto cada vez está peor.

…Me siento vulnerable…

…también empiezo a sentir la necesidad de encontrar puré de papa… y algo de queso.

…Seis meses más. Esperemos que sobreviva…

-:- Fin capítulo Cinco -:-

Disculpen la tardanza! Salí de viaje todas las vacaciones y cuando llegue a casa cumplí años y me fui de vaga de nuevo los ultimos tres dias de vacaciones.

Como resultado de eso, llegue a media noche para levantarme a las 5 de la mañana el siguiente dia para ir a la escuela .. lo ke me dejo con el resto de la semana forrando libros y comprando el material k debi haber comprado cuando me fui de vaga…

Peor ya estoy aki!

Y espero poner otro cap o dos este mismo dia, a ver como sale la cosa…

Gracias por sus reviews!

Espero k les este gustando y aun sigan leyendo esto!

Ciao!

Lilia Black


	6. ¿Qué es lo que Gilderoy piensa?

Este capítulo es un POV de Gilderoy

-:- ¿Qué es lo que Gilderoy piensa? -:-

Estoy verdaderamente sorprendido de que haya sobrevivido tres meses aquí. No pensé que sobreviviría ni siquiera unas horas!

No, no por Black, ni por Snape.

Remus…

¿Habían notado lo lindo que es?

La manera en que habla

La manera en que mueve sus manos

La manera en que nunca se tropieza

La manera en que sus piernas se mueven como camina

La manera en que su cabello está tan cuidadosamente atado.

Y sus ojos! Yo felizmente me ahogaría en esas albercas doradas…

…Ooh! Me gusta como suena eso! Tendré que escribirlo y usarlo en un poema!

Como sea, estar alrededor de él es tentador. Estoy sorprendido que he durado tres meses sin aventármele encima y besarlo sin sentido.

…Pero entonces Black me mataría!

…¿Y qué si el bebé es mío?

Me querría Remus entonces?

…No…

…Ama demasiado a Black…

¿Y si fuera Severus?

… Me da escalofríos pensar que una persona tan hermosa pudiera estar con… EL. Eso no es posible.

Al menos espero que no.

Tengo esperanzas de que el bebé SEA mío! Sería un mejor padre que Black. Podría enseñarle como escribir libros y verte bien para las cámaras.

…Y tomarnos fotos Remus y yo…

Cielos, Remus me mataría si fuera mío. Está metido en eso de que es de Black.

Black está siendo muy tonto.

Piensa que estoy atrapado aquí! Me podría ir en cualquier momento que quisiera…

…si supiera cómo.

¡Pero no me quiero ir! Si estoy cerca de Remus, estaré aquí cuanto tiempo pueda…

Tengo que hacer que Remus me ame. NO se cómo, pero lo atraparé.

Los siguientes seis meses se irán despacio.

Estoy determinado a ganarme el corazón de Remus.

¡LO TENDRÉ PARA MI!

-:- Fin Capítulo Seis -:-

Bien, aki hay otro cap, actualizare en cuanto pueda!

Ciao Ciao!

Lilia Black


	7. ¿Qué es lo que Sirius piensa?

Este capítulo es en POV de Sirius

-:- ¿Que es lo que Sirius piensa? -:-

Ah, Remus no se ve muy contento….

Conmigo, eso es.

Esta enojado conmigo.

No puedo evitar no creerle!

Ambos estábamos borrachos, y no recuerdo haber hecho… COSAS cerca de la luna llena…

Lo amo. Demasiado. Mas que a cualquier cosa.

Incluso si el bebé no es mío, lo amaría. No es su culpa.

Yo fui el que lo convencí de tomar esa noche….

…Realmente espero que sea mío….

Y al mismo tiempo, no quiero. Remus juró que castraría al padre por haberlo metido en eso…

… pero incluso si NO soy el padre, me iría bastante mal por haber metido a Snape y a Gilderoy en esto…

…pero valdrá la pena.

Sip.

Reconfortar a Moony cuando tenga su pequeña hormonita parece buena paga.

Unos cuantos abrazos extra por aquí y por allá ayudarán.

He estado en dolor durante los meses de este fiasco.

Ya sea que me meten a la habitación de la oreja o me pegan con algo. Demasiado doloroso. Moony realmente sabe pegar cuando se lo propone!

De todas formas… hay cosas que estoy disfrutando…

Ese pequeño cambio en... el físico de Moony…

Wow.

Es todo lo que puedo decir.

Digo, cuando camina, va de un lado a otro… de un lado a otro… de un lado a otro…

Es hipnotizante ver sus caderas moverse!

Pero, hey! Cuando esto termine, ya tendré algo nuevo que abrazar en las noches, jejeje

Bueno, ahora—Hey!

Lockhart se esta acercando demasiado a Moony… Que se propone?

Probablemente está tratando de robarme a mi Moony! Tal vez es por eso que ha estado tan "amable" y "cuidadoso" últimamente…

…Entonces fue por ESO que fue el único que salio el día lluvioso cuando Remus tuvo una crisis de nieve de chispas de chocolate mentoladas!

Me las pagará!!

-:- Fin capítulo Siete -:-

Estos son los POV del primer trimestre, en cuanto terminen lso POV sigue el segundo trimestre!

Dejen reviews! Y gracias por los k dejaron ;)


	8. ¿Qué es lo que Severus piensa?

Este capítulo es en el POV de Severus

-:- ¿Qué es lo que Severus piensa? -:-

Odio esto.

Lo odio taaaaaaaanto.

Odio a Potter.

Odio a Black, mas que a nadie.

Odio a Lockhart.

Y odio a….

… Nah, no puedo mentir.

No odio a Lupin.

Me da lástima. Es el que tiene que soportar nueve meses a Black actuando como un loco. Y a Lockhart siendo taaaan bueno por su propio bien.

Potter ha estado siendo sorpresivamente agradable a través de todo esto… Siempre está cerca en el momento adecuado.

Cuando Remus está de mal humor o todo está de patas para arriba.

Ha sido útil, por lo menos.

No puedo esperar que esto acabe.

… de hecho… creo que planearé un escape.

Hay varios encantamientos en esta casa. Se sabe cuando sales y cuando vas a regresar o no. Lockhart intentó escapar y lo electrocutó. No me habia reído tanto desde… nunca.

Tengo que encontrar una manera de pasar esos encantamientos…

…Pero entonces me sentiría culpable por haber dejado a Lupin con estos tres…

… maldito sea este sentido de lastima que he desarrollado!

No puedo soportar ver a Lupin sólo con Lockhart. El tipo idiota lo idoliza y no puedo decir que a Remus no le agrada.

Y Black parece que espera los peores momentos para que se le suban lossss elotes. Todo esta en calma, entonces Black dice algo tonto. Lo próximo que ves, es Remus enviando maldiciones al que vea cerca.

…No puedo dejarlo aquí. Después de todo, él trató de ser amable conmigo…

Debería quedarme…

Al menos hasta que el bebé nazca—esperen.

…Y si es mío?!

No puedo ser padre!.. No pude haberme acostado con Lupin!

Ooohh! Maldito alcohol!!

-:- Fin capítulo Ocho -:-


	9. ¿Qué es lo que Harry piensa?

Este capítulo es en el POV de Harry

-:- ¿Qué es lo que Harry piensa? -:-

Esto es tan divertido.

He visto como ponen pinto a Sirius.

He visto como llevan a Severus de cuarto a cuarto de su grasoso cabello.

He visto a Gilderoy ver dolorosamente como queman sus fotografías.

He establecido que los cambios de humor de Remus son una grandiosa fuente de entretenimiento.

…Bueno, al menos que no sea yo el que recibe el final. Eso de la toalla dolió! Tengo un moretón!

Considerando el hecho de que Sirius y Severus se odian todo ha salido bien.

Las peleas han disminuido un poco y ya no hay tantos gritos. Remus realmente aprecia eso, ya que ha estado muy cansado últimamente.

Hablando de Remus, se movió al cuarto de huéspedes!

No pudo soportar dormir con el hombre que cree que pudo engañarlo. Si, aun ama a Sirius. Mas que a nada. Pero, no tiene humor de soportar las discusiones que tienen.

Yo mismo, estoy cansado.

Cansado porque soy yo el que siempre termina haciendo todo el trabajo de la casa ahora.

Porque Sirius está dedicado a que remus nunca necesite nada. Ni siquiera un libro, ni un helado, nada. Su regla básica es "Lo que quiere Moony, Moony lo tiene"

Gilderoy se rehusa a que remus haga algo, así que lo sigue como un esclavo y hace cualquier cosa y todo lo que haya por hacer. Lava los platos, lava los baños, incluso hace la cama de Remus! (o la tiende no se komo digan en muchas partes o.o)

Severus, aunque REALMENTE me sorprende, trata de llevarse bien con Remus. Incluso es agradable con él! Hace lo que hacen Sirius y Gilderoy peor en su propia y amargada manera.

Entonces, ¿por qué estoy haciendo todo el trabajo si ellos lo tienen cubierto?

¡Porque pelean demasiado!

Sirius encontró a Gilderoy viendo demasiado a Remus y dándole flores porque remus estaba un poco triste ese día. Sirius se enojó y quemó las flores. Gilderoy empezó a pelear con él cuando Severus entró a la escena para separarlos y entonces todos estaban peleando! Y ay que las medibrujas no quieren que a Remus haciendo anda muy forzado, terminé haciendo todo mientras ellos peleaban.

Eso no suena bien, verdad?

Ha sido así durante los últimos días. Ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Me levanto y escucho pelea.

Salgo, regreso, veo a Remus leyendo en el estudio…

… mientras los tres se están gritando los unos a lso otros.

Pelean tarde en la noche, así que termino cocinando, limpiando, etc.

No me importa de todas formas. Remus es como familia para mí. Me agrada ayudarlo.

Puedo decir que esto le está molestando también.

Bueno ahora..

Oh, no. Gilderoy acaba de romper un plato….

Y era el favorito de Remus…

… Y ahí viene Remus….

El marcador hasta ahora:

Remus: 27 ; Los demás: Cero

-:- Fin capítulo Nueve -:-

Gracias por los reviews!


	10. Junio

Segundo trimestre!

-:- Junio – Mes Cuatro -:-

Día 3 – Tontería de Sirius

"Siiiiiriiiiiiii" se quejó Remus "No quieeeeeroooooo!"

Remus no estaba en humor de pelear este día. Las hormonas se habían calmado y todo parecía estar bien con eso. No había más gritos ni llanto.

Ahora, Remus esperaba cruzado de brazos.

A donde quiera que iba era "¿Puedo traerte algo, Remmie?" o "¿Quieres que te traiga algo aprovechando que salgo?" o "¿Porqué no limpio eso por ti?" o "Te ves cansado. Siéntate. Yo lo har

Y esto lo estaba volviendo loco.

Para acabarla de amolar, la falta de actividad habían acelerado la ganada de peso un poco, haciendo el bulto del bebé mucho más grande y notorio de lo que debería ser hasta ahora

En este momento, Sirius esta tratando de hacer que Remus se siente y se relaje.

"Remus, sabes lo que dijeron las medibrujas, no actividades pesadas!"

"Bueno alguien tiene que cocinar, ¿no? Si se lo dejo a ustedes me envenenaré a mi mismo"

"Remmie—"

"Siiiiiiiriiiiiiii"suplicó Remus "¿Por qué?"

Sirius sonrió y besó la mejilla de Remus.

"Ve y siéntate" dijo

Ahora Remus haciendo pucheros, se sienta en la mesa del comedor.

"Ya.. feliz?"

"bastante" dijo Sirius

Sirius empezó a preparar la cena de esa noche.

Remus, tratando de calmarse, empezó a leer el periódico.

…cuando un ataque de hambre ocurrió.

"Siri, ¿tenemos mantequilla de maní?" pregunt

"Ummmm… toma" dijo Sirius dándole el frasco

Remus lo tomó y agradeció a Sirius para disponerse a abrirlo.

Pero no se abriría…

Trató de nuevo.

No se abre.

Sirius volteó y encontro a Remus luchando con el frasco.

Con una sonrisa, dejó la cena y caminó por detrás del licántropo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Sabes? Eres hermoso" dijo Sirius besando suavemente el cuello de Remus.

"Sí" dijo Remus ignorándolo aún tratando de abrir el frasco.

Sirius acercó su boca a la oreja de Remus.

"Eres grandioso, ¿sabías?" dijo jugueteando con la oreja de su amante.

"Sí, claro, lo que tú digas" dijo Remus aún ignorándolo.

Sirius suspiró e intentó de nuevo. Odiaba ser ignorado.

"Te amo, Remmie" dijo besándole el cuello.

"Si, claro, OK"

Sirius refunfuñó. Quería la atención de Remus y en todo lo que Remus podía concentrarse era en abrir un frasco de mantequilla de maní!

Pero Sirius SIEMPRE tiene atención. Ya sea de una forma…

"Remus, te ves gordo. ¿Qué tal eso?"

... U otra.

Remus paró.

"¿Cómo dijiste?" preguntó, el hambre olvidada.

Sirius comenzó a sudar…

"Oh, lo he hecho, lo he hecho" pensó temeroso

"Dije…" comenzó tratando de cubrir su comentario "Que.. ¡puedo abrirte eso!"

Remus se paró y empezó a rodearlo atrapándolo en la esquina de la cocina.

"Claro que no!" gritó Remus "Me dijiste gordo, no?"

Sirius sudaba.

"Ehh… no! No!"

Remus decidió calmarse.

"Si, como sea" dijo "Lo que digas"

Sirius exhalo lentamente mientras Remus caminaba hacia la sala.

"Nota para mi" pensó "Llama la atención de Remmie de OTRA manera"

Día 10 – El nuevo lado de Gilderoy

Las aves cantaban.

El cielo brillaba alto en el cielo.

Era mediodía y Remus Lupin estaba acostado en su cama, aún dormido.

Con un bostezo, abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules.

"¡Con un demonio!" gritó saltando de la cama

"Remus, cálmate" dijo Gilderoy "Soy yo"

Remus se calmó viendo al hombre en frente de él.

"¿Por qué es que nunca me despierto para ver un cuarto vacío?" aleg

Gilderoy sonri

"Eres genial" dijo Gilderoy coquetamente "Como sea, te traje el desayuno… bueno, casi la comida"

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Remus par´ndose de su cama.

"Mediodía" dijo Gilderoy poniendo pan tostado y un par de huevos en frente del licántropo

"Esta bien, Gilderoy. Gracias, Puedes irte"

"¿Quieres algo ya que estoy aquí?" preguntó Gilderoy "¿Un libro? ¿El Diario El--?"

"Un libro estaría bien" mintió Remus "uno que se llama… _El Gato Chesire_. Está en el estudio"

Gilderoy asintió y salió del cuarto.

Remus se rió tomando una rebanada de pan tostado.

"Que tonto" pensó "Perdí ese libro el año pasado. Dudo que lo veré pronto"

Remus estaba a punto de tomarle al te cuando Gilderoy regresó con un enorme libro en las manos.

"Aquí está" dijo entregándoselo.

"¿Dónde lo encontraste?" preguntó asombrado Remus tomando el libro. El separador estaba también ahí!

"Estaba bajo la silla del escritorio" mintió Gilderoy

En verdad, Gilderoy acababa de conjurar el libro. Ni siquiera había entrado al estudio.

"Gracias, Gilderoy" dijo Remus "Puedes irte ahora"

"¿Quisieras—?"

"No, estoy bien"

"¿Estás—?"

"Estoy seguro" dijo Remus forzando una sonrisa "Estaré bien"

"Y si…"

"Vete" ordenó Remus

Y gilderoy habiendo probado un poco del lado malo de Remus, salió de inmediato.

"Debo quitármelos de encima" pensó Remus "Esto es demasiado"

Día 25 – Severus está siendo amable?

Severus y Sirius estaban en la cocina.

"Quedé en llevárselo" dijo Sirius arrebatándole el frasco de pepino s a Severus

"Bueno el me LLAM" a mi" dijo Severus arrebatándole el frasco también

Sirius sonrió y golpeó la mano de Severus haciendo que el frasco se cayera y se rompiera.

"Bien" dijo furioso Snape "Jugaremos a tu manera"

Con un rápido movimiento, Severus tumbó a Sirius al suelo jalándole el cabello

"Déjame!" gritó Sirius golpeando la cara de Severus

Harry entró y vio al par de hombres en el suelo.

Simplemente tomó otro frasco de pepinillos y se fue.

"Diviértanse ustedes dos" dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-/- Diez Minutos Después -/-

Severus y Sirius corrieron al estudio, ambos con un frasco de pepinillos

"Lo tengo!" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo entrando al estudio.

Vieron a Remus ahí, con un frasco en la mano, que por cierto ya estaba a la mitad.

"Está bien, Harry ya me trajo uno hace rato"

Severus gruñó y jaló el cabello de Sirius.

"esto es tu culpa" dijo enojado

Sirius tumbó el frasco de pepinillos que tenía Severus de nuevo.

"¡Sirius! ¡acabo de limpiar ese piso!" gritó Remus

pero Sirius no estaba poniendo atención. Estaba ya en pelea con el otro hombre.

Con un suspiro, Remus hizo un movimiento con su varita y el piso quedó limpio de nuevo.

Suspirando de nuevo, pasó a un lado de los hombres para bajar las escaleras

"Tengo que parar esto" pens

-:- Fin Capítulo Diez -:-

Bien el segundo trimestre comenzó! Pronto sabremos el sexo del bebé!

Bebé?

Sí, no necesitan saber nada más por ahora

Hahaha xD

Espero que sigan leyendo! Ya no estoy recibiendo casi ningun review ..

Pwease!! Dejen reviews!!


	11. Julio

-:- Julio – Mes Cinco -:-

Día 5 – Tu Trabajo, No El Mío… Eso Creo…

"Sirius Orion Black, trae tu trasero aquí ahora!"

Oh-oh! Alguien está en problemas!!

"Sirius!"

Hey.. Esperen.. esa no es la voz de Remus… es la de Harry!

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" contestó Sirius "¿y POR QUÉ usaste mi segundo nombre?!"

"¡Ven a ver!"

Sirius gruñó y lentamente dejó el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba en el estudio arriba, con Remus tomando la siesta en sus piernas. Se había arrepentido de dejarle ahcer eso, Remus se estaba poniendo un poco pesado. Así que, lentamente, acomodó a Remus en el sillón, estirando sus piernas que ya estaba dormidas de soportar el peso de Remus.

Caminó hacia la cochera buscando a Harry.

"Estaba soñando despierto" dijo Sirius "¿Qué pasa?"

Harry apuntó a la pila de cajas que se encontraban detrás de él. Caja sobre caja sobre caja sobre caja llenas hasta la mad con… solo Dios sabe con qué.

"Se suponía que TÚ moverías eso al ático hoy" le informó Harry "Junto con Severus y Gilderoy"

"¿Por qué? Remus debió hacer esto hace MESES!"

"Bueno, ahora él no puede hacerlo, porque puede dañar al bebé. Así que es tú trabajo."

"¿Según quién?"

"Según YO, querido padrino. Ahora… a trabajar!"

Sirius gruñó de neuvo.

"¿Dónde están los idiotas?"

"no sé a quién le estás llamando idiota, Black, pero seguramente no soy yo"

Los dos voltearon a ver a Severus y Gilderoy en la puerta.

"Disculpen la tardanza, Caballeros" dijo Gilderoy "teníamos cosas que hacer"

"Planeando un escape" murmuró Sirius

Severus miró desafiante a Sirius, pero no repondió.

Como sea, Gilderoy escogió si responder.

"¿Por qué querríamos hacer eso, Black?" dijo "Como si fuera demasiado para nosotros. No estamos asustados"

Oh no.

Este es un comienzo clásico para una de las peleas del trío.

Con un rugido, Sirius tumbó a Gilderoy al suelo.

Severus simplemente rió mientras el rubio era golpeado por el ex-convicto.

…hasta que Sirius dirigió un golpe hacia él.

"maldito tonto!" gritó Severus entrando a la pelea.

"hey, estambre grasoso" gritó gilderoy "Déjame en paz!"

Este es Gilderoy provocando la ira de Severus, quien le dirigió un codazo a la nariz.

… lo que merecía un jalón de cabellos a Severu Y a Sirius… o tal vez una docena.

Harry rodó los ojos

"Oigan.." dijo con esperanzas de que la pelea terminara.

Pero los golpes continuaron.

"Vamos, ya es suficiente" dijo con la paciencia ya casi nula

Sirius gritó cuando Gilderoy mordió su pierna.

"Ya, alto!" gritó Harry

La pelea paró por un segundo.

"Gracias! Ahora, pueden empezar a trabajar antes de que Remus se despierte y se enoje con nosotros?"

El trio se miró uno a otro.

"Oh, ya cállate" dijeron al unísono regresando a su pelea.

Con un suspiro, harry levantó una caja y caminó al ático.

Cuando regresó aún seguían peleando.

"Bien, ya llevo una caja…" comenzó contando las demás "... Sólo quedan ciento diecinueve más"

Día 21 – Licántropos Impredecibles

Remus caminaba por el pasillo vacío.

Ahora, en el quinto mes, parecía más al final del sexto. Tenía que comprar galeones de ropa nueva. Sus viejas camisas, sin importar cuantos hechizos expansibles usara, no se podían expandir más. Sus viejos pantalones (que no le quedarían ya gracias a sus nuevas caderas) parecía que eran de alguien más. Ya no podía ni caminar bien. ¿Por qué? Hey! No lo saben!... solo el autor lo sabe -.-"

"Ohh, Siiiiiiirrrrriiiiiiiii" llamaba "Sal de ahí, donde quiera que estéeeeeeeeeeeessssss" (N/T: Esto se supone k es una mal traducción de la frase de Akasha en la película –repito, película- de Queen of the Damned, del "Come Out, Come Out, wherever you are")

Mientras caminaba puerta por puerta, las abría una por una mirando hacia dentro.

Parecía que Sirius y él estaban jugando.

"Te encontrareeeeeeeeeee" jugueteó Remus "Sólo es cuestión de… ¡Ah!"

Remus brincó cuando sintió las manos de Sirius en sus hombros.

"parece, querido Remmie, que yo te encontré a ti"

Remus sonrió y asaltó los labios de Sirius con un beso suave.

"Parece que s

Remus continuó dándole besos ilícitos a Siirus, cambiando de su boca a su oreja.

"Mmm, Remmie?" resopló Sirius, aparentemente disfrutando de la atención.

"¿mm?" le respondió Remus

"Pensé que habías dicho que nada de esto hasta que supiéramos quién es el padre del beb

Sirius maldijo su honestidad y lealtad a los deseos de Remus. Deseó haberse callado la boca y dejar que Remus continuara.

"Menos charla, más amor" contestó Remus asaltando de nuevo los labios de Sirius.

De todas formas, Sirius lo alejó.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Remus "¿Qué ya no me amas?"

Sirius suspir

"Sí, mucho… pero, no creo que estés realmente consciente de lo que haces ahora"

"Ahora no es sólo que no me amas! Sino que me dices loco!"

"No! No loco! Solo… es que pienso que esas hormonas te controlan demasiado…"

Remus giró sus ojos.

"Sí, lo que digas, ok… Ahora, estate quieto mientras TE LLEVO a la habitación"

Una vez más Remus empezó a jugar con la oreja de Sirius.

"N-no" tartamudeó Sirius "N-no pue-puedo hacer es-esto. Di-dijiste que…"

Remus soltó un suspìro.

"Sirius, no he tenido NADA en casi seis meses. Te necesito AHORA! Olvida lo que dije! Te quiero a TI en ESA cama. AHORA!"

Como podía Sirius dejar pasar una oferta como ESA?

"Tú lo pediste" dijo Sirius cargando a su esposo en sus brazos "Pero.. es seguro hacer… tu sabes?"

"Sí" contestó él sin dejar de jugar con la oreja de Sirius "Mientras vayamos despacio y tienes cuidado"

Con una sonrisa, Sirius llevó a Remus a la habitación.

- Tres horas Después -

Sirius caminaba por la habitación de Sirius, buscando a su padrino y su esposo para la cena.

"¿Sirius?" llamó Harry

Escuchó un pequeño rechinido.

"¿Sirius?" llamó de nuevo tocando la puerta.

Bricnó cuando escuchó un ¡POP! Y un letrero aparecía en la puerta.

Decía "No Molestar, Oficios Importantes En Proceso"

El ceño de Harry se frunció un poco

"Sirius, yo…"

"OOooooHhhhhh, haz eso otra vez" se escuchó un jadeo

"¿Qué demo…"

"Oooohh, más duro"

"Demonios, no puedo hacerlo aún MÁS duro!!"

Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Harry se abrieron a toda su capacidad y el chico retrocedió del lugar bajando las escaleras.

"mala imagen mental" se repetía "MAAAAAALAAAAA imagen mentaaaaal"

Día 31

"Severus, hora de irse!" llamó Remus

Ya era siempre de la visita mensual a St. Mungos. Este mes, era el turno de Severus el acompañar a Remus

"Iré cuando esté bien y listo, Lupin" contestó de lejos Severus

"No. Bajas AHORA. Tengo que estar ahí para las dos y media"

Últimamente, las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos de nuevo. Y ponía el humor de remus peor que nunca.

Esta vez… tenía algo nuevo.

"Sev!" gritó "AHORA!!"

¿El problema?

… Severus no sabía de este nuevo problema

"Espera, ¡con un demonio!.. ¡hey! Que de… AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Severus bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

"¿Qué fue lo que HICISTE?" le reclam

Remus lo miró y se atacó de risa.

"Lo siento, Sev" logró balbucear entre risas "No quise…"

"Oh, cállate" se quejó Severus

Quieren saber qué pasó?

Bueno, recientemente, cada vez que el humor de Remus se iba a pique, perdía el control sobre alguna de su magia. Quien fuera el causante de el cambio de humor se metía en SERIOS problemas.

En el caso de Severus, había cambiado su cabello a… rubio.

"¡Me parezco a Lockhart!" se quej

Con este comentario, la risa de remus aumentó.

"Debp admitirlo, lo hago bien"

Severus dibujó un gesto de descontento en su rostro.

"Licántropo gordo y estúpido. No puede controlar ni su maldita propia magia"

La risa de remus paró de inmediato y fue reemplazada por sollozos.

"Eso no fue agradable" solloz

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte _crack_ en el espejo detrás de ellos.

Remus había perdido el control de nuevo.

Severus se puso nervioso cuando muchos pedazos de vidrio empezaron a flotar cerca de su cara.

"Err.." tembló "Estaba jugando! Por favor, para de llorar!... te compraré una caja de esos dulces que tanto te gustan!"

Las lágrimas pararon.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Remus sollozando un poco aún

"Sí!" Severus dio un respiro cuando el vidrio calló al suelo

"Bien!" Dijo Feliz Remus tomando el brazo de Severus encaminándose a la puerta.

-:- Fin Capítulo Once -:-

Hola de nuevo! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SABRAN EL SEXO Y TODO DEL BEBE -

Disculpen la tardanza, he estado un poco ocupada.. y sin poder moverme… traigo mis musculos todos atrofiados y se me doblan las rodillas… ¿qué no se supone ke me mantendría eso sentada aquí? PUES NO! A mi madre se le meio la idea de que entre más me kede sentada quedo peor asi k he estado de aki para alla toda la semana…

Sin contar que estoy limitada a usar la computadora y tengo muchas kosas k hacer en las tardes…

Ya estoy mejorando, por lo menos puedo caminar mas normalmente… asi que espero estar mas tiempo sentada aki! Hahaha

Intentare subir otro capitulo antes del miércoles, ya que el jueves me voy de puente a San Luis (SON FIESTAS PATRIAS EN MEXICO!)

Espero k les siga gustando esto ..

Y me han dado ganas de responer los reviews que me han dejado desde… hace un buen asi k ahí voy!

oOAnA-SaNOo – Hola! K bueno k t este gustando! Es uno de mis favoritos! Y ya viste k si, habra una seccion de ¿Qué es lo que piensa…? Cada trimestre con cada personaje -. Y no eres invisible!! Siento haber dicho eso! Fue un tiempo en k no recibi mas ke 3 o 4 reviews y entre esos el tuyo! Mil perdones! Y Mil gracias por seguir leyendo esto! Oh y se ke se alarga bastante, por eso trato de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, ya k algunos capitulso son bastante cortos… son 26 capitulos mas un epilogo, el final me hizo reir bastante! Voy lo mas rapido k puedo! Saludos!

Luntashi – Yo amo a Gilderoy, hahah me gustan los chicos vanidosos :P a veces se pasa de tonto, pero me encanta! Hahaha y no me miren asi! Es lindo -

MARIA-JONAN – Hola! Estoy viendo lo que me dijiste, aun no se me ha olvidado!

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL – jajaja, estoy segura que muchas personas te apoyan! Nadie kiere k Gilderoy connkiste a Remus! Hahaha Y la pregunta k me hiciste… , bueno creo k expliqué capitulos atrás como fue que se embarazo.. pero en cuando al papá…no creo ke pueda responderlo! Sigue leyendo! -

Lizzyblack – ya es casi definitivo k traduzco las secuelas, no se preocupen! Hay mucho material para seguir con esto por un BUEN tiempo!

Hermi16 – haha yo tmb le pienso a ser madre, se ve demasiaod complicado! Hahaha xD

Leo Black Le-fay – Gracias por la felicitación! Hahah si, nos llenariamos de infartos de todas formas! Ya veras - hay muchas sorpresas!!

Dany black – Gracias! Y lo intento! -

Nevichii-1270 - vaya que si! Pero al final el que trabaja más es el pobre de Harry - están muy ocupados peleando para hacer otra cosa! haha

Nicky Joahn Black de Lupin – hahaha sii!! Sorry x dejarte solita en clase de progra! Le dijimos a la maestra margarita si te dejaba salir pero dijo k ya eramos muchos .. pero ya me le safe muchas veces! Dejaba a damaris haciendo los saludos, hahahab xD

Hika-chan – Gracias por tu review! Sii, Sirius y Remus son adorables - Y el bebé… pues espera un poco más… el proximo capítulo te dara una idea más amplia de " el bebé ". gracias x seguir leyendo! Kisses -

Doremalfoy – gracias por tu review! Y mira! bien dicho, por ahí vas. - algo por el estilo ser

Sakura-Diana- Black – Si, a mi tmb me sorprende Harry -

Nipherdwen – ha sido mas k suficiente! Gracias! Me da animos saber ke siguen leyendo! Con eso me conformo! Mil gracias!

Lil-Evans – Son 26…. Menos 11… 15 - faltan 15 mas el epilogo - ya vamos acercandonos. Los ¿qué es lo que piensa…? Los publicare de una sola vez para k se haga mas rapido esto.

Diora Whiten – Si! Yo kisiera tener la atención k remus tiene! Hahaha no lo sabe apreciar! Hahhaa, yo tmb hubisese kerido k fuera sorpresa! Pero no soy la escritora! Asi k tendre k ponerlo como la autora lo escribe! Kisses!

Remsie – gracis x tu review! Si, es todo un enredo, pero ahí va! - poco a poco se va desenredando.. o enredandose mas! Hahahaha

Nevi – ya veremos… Hahaha xD

De NUEVO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ESPERO K SIGAN LEYENDO!

POR SI NO LEEN LOS REVIEWS! LOS :"¿Qué ES LO QUE PIENSA…?" LOS PUBLICARE DE UNA SOLA VEZ, QUE SERIAN 4 MINI-CAPITULSO POR TRIMESTRE, PARA HACER ESTO MAS RAPIDO, YA QUE COMO OoAnA-SaNoO DICE ESTA UN POCOP LARGA Y SE PUEDE VOLVER FASTIDIOSA EN CIERTO MOMENTO, ASI QUE INTENTARE IR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE! Y AL PARECER SI SEGUIRE CON LAS SECUELAS… Y OTRO FIC DE ONE.-SHOT K ANDA POR AHÍ Y ME HAN PEDIDO…

GRACIAS!

KISSES

LILY BLACKWOOD DE LIONCOURT


	12. Agosto, Parte I

-:- Agosto – Parte Uno -:-

Día 16 – Feliz Cumpleaños a Mi!

"Feliz Cumpleaños a Miiiii," cantaba Sirius "Feliz Cumpleaños a Miiiiiii, Feliz Cumpleaños al homrbe más sexy del mundooooo, feliz cumpleaños a miiiiii"

Remus rió.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, de hecho" dijo levantandose de su silla con la mayor gracia posible.

Ahora, damas y caballeros, el embarazo era ahora muy evidente en nuestro precioso licántropo. Si no captabas la gran vista de su estómago, lo adivinarías por su comportamiento totalmente opuesto al normal.

Para ahora, las medibrujas y medibrujos, junto con Remus y compañía, se estaban preocupando.

Verán, normalmente los licántropos producen bebés relativamente saludables. Rosas, llorando, babeando y felices.

Pero, los bebés nacidos a padre licántropos son más pesados que los niños promedio. Algo similar a los bebés de los diabéticos. Y para agregar algo extra, este tipo de bebés son mucho más activos dentro del vientre.

Lo que los preocupaba era el hecho de que Remus parecía estar MUCHO más allá de los seis meses . Justo ahora, en el día dieciseisavo día de Agosto, Remus parecía tener ocho meses!! El bebé aparentemente no quería que él durmiera y lo mantenía despierto con sus constantes pateadazas de protesta.

Los medibrujos estaban a punto de hacer algunas pruebas para ver cuando sería el gran día (que querían adelantar para este mismo mes) y para decirle el sexo del bebé.

…peor hoy, no hay preocupaciones…

¿Por qué?

…Porque es el cumpleaños de Sirius!! No han estado poniendo atención?

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Siri" susurró Remus dándole besitos en la barbilla

"Oh, de humor otra vez?" preguntó Sirius

"Mucho" le respondi

Harry entró al lugar

"Hey! Guarden eso para más tarde!" brome

Cuando los dos se separaron harry brincó sobre su padrino dándole un abrazo.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Sirius" dijo "Tengo algo para ti!"

"¿No tienes algo siempre?" le respondió Sirius con una sonrisa

"Tarán!" dijo harry sacando una caja detrás de su espalda y dándosela a Sirius

"Espero que te guste"

"harry, me has estado comprando cosas por años, sabes lo que me gusta"

Sirius abrió la caja para encontrar una playera azul.

"Hey ¿qué es esto?" preguntó curioso examinando la playera

Extendió la playera y comenzó a reir.

"¡Es mi favorita desde estemomento!" exclamó "Gracias Harry! Me encanta!"

Hary le había dado a nuestro animago favorito una playera…

…con un Tigger.

Ustedes saben… Tigger?... Winnie Pooh?

Sirius siempre había tenido una pequeña obsesión con Tigger.

El animago abrazó la playera.

"me pondré esto…"

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" se escuchó una voz desde la puerta

"Los tres voltearon para encontrar un Severus medio dormido y un Gilderoy medio desvelado detrás de él.

"buenos días, ustedes dos" saludó Sirius "¿Saben qué día es hoy?"

Severus solo bostezó.

"No, y no me interesa. Ahora muévete. A algunos de nosotros nos gusta ir al baño al despertarnos"

Severus ignoró a Sirius y se encerró en el baño.

"Carácter de Snape en su apogeo" dijo Sirius riendo sin soltar su regalo "¿y TU SI sabes qué día es hoy, Lockhart?"

Gilderoy asinti

"Claro" dijo "Feliz Cumpleaños!"

Sirius, por primera vez desde su primer año en Hogwarts, le mostró una genuina sonrisa a Gilderoy

"Y ya que es tu cumpleaños" empezó Gilderoy "Por qué no me encargo de entretener a Remus este día? Tu sabes, darte un día para hacer algo que te guste"

…Okay. La sonrisa se ha ido.

"Qué tal si no, rubiecito" dijo cortante Sirius

"Solo trataba de…"

"ROBARME A REMUS!!"

"No creo que tenga que robarlo. Tú eres el que cree que se acostó con alguien más"

Sirius dibujó una expresión de shock en su (sexy, bello y perfecto) rostro.

"maldita zorra! Te enseñaré!"

Sirius levantó su varita

"Oh, así que es lo que quieres? Un duelo?" pregunto Gidleroy desafiantemente

"No un duelo. La sacaba de mi bolsillo para asegurarme de que no se rompiera mientras TE MATO!" dijo Sirius aventándosele al rubio.

Gilderoy estaba en el suelo. Revoloteando y pataleando y luchando por un poco de aire mientras las manos de Sirius se apretaban cada vez más en su cuello

"Ayuda!" alcanzó a decir "No… respiro"

Harry se acercó a su padrino y lo intentó separar de Gilderoy

"Sirius, cálmate!" gritó Remus entre las protestas y gritos de Sirius "Estoy seguro de que solo quería…"

"Sólo quería lograr que lo matara!" gritó Sirius

Incluso con Harry jalándolo, Sirius continuaba tratando de apretar más sus manos alrededor de ese horrible cuello… Wow, alguien está un poco homicida, eh?

Severus abrió la puerta del baño

"Ya deja de gritar, Black" dijo "A Algunos de nosotros nos gusta bañarnos en paz"

Con eso, Severus golpeó la puerta al cerrarla.

"DEJA DE GOLPEAR LA PUERTA" gritó Remus

Harry gritó "PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!"

En un instante, el cuerpo de Sirius se congeló. Todo, exepto su cabeza que seguía en movimiento.

"Dejame ir!" gritó Sirius "EXIJO QUE ME DEJEN! TENGO UN ASESINATO QUE COMETER!"

"Lo siento, Siri" se disculpó Remus "Es por tu propio bien"

"Cálmate," le advirtió Harry "Si sigues así se te a reventar una vena"

Sirius se calmço sin dejar de maldecir a todos en susurros.

"Calmate" repitió Harry "Esta no es manera de pasar tu cumpleaños"

Sirius bufó y siguió maldiciendo a Harry y a todos.

"Okay, Siri. Sigue as

Mas tarde Ese Día –

Ya se había acabado la cena y el chico del cumpleaños seguía en un relativo mal humor. Una nube oscura parecía rodear su aura si alguien se atrevía a hablarle.

Como sea, se quedó perplejo en la cena cuando trató de ignorar a Remus y él le repondió "Bien. Sigue así. Sigue comportándote de esa manera y ya veremos cuándo obtienes un poco de ESTO"

Sirius no sabía que Remus podía jugar las cartas de ESA manera.

Así que, después de la cena, Sirius formuló un plan.

En el cuarto de Remus (recuerden que él se está quedando en la habitación de huéspedes) puso velas todo alrededor. Lentamente colocó petalos de rosas en la cama, los cuales encantó para que se mantuvieran en forma de corazón King Size. El cuerto olía a vainilla y fresa.

"esto funcionará" se dijo quitando el exceso de ropa de su cuerpo y quedando en boxers de seda negra que decían "Birthday Boy" en la parte trasera.

Esperó a que Remus entrara en la habitación hojeando un libro hasta que llegara…….

Diez minutos después la puerta se abrió haciendo que el chico en un rápido movimiento se deshiciera del libro y qeudara en la cama en una posición bastante… sugestiva.

Cuando Remus vio lo que Sirius había hecho solo suspiro.

"Asín que AHORA si quieres hablar?" preguntó Remus

"No hablar" contestó coqueto "No palabras. Lenguaje corporal ahora… y tal vez algun gritito por aquí o por alla"

Sirius se acercó a Remus e intentó besarlo

Remus suspiró y empujó a Sirius.

"Sirius, vete"

El ambiente amoroso de Sirius se rompió.

"pero.. ¡es mi cumpleaños!"

Remus abrió la puerta y hizo un gesto que invitaba a Sirius a salir por ella inmediatamente.

"Te advertí en la cena, Siri. Y planeo cumplirlo"

Sirius bufó de nuevo y salió enojado

"Por cierto" le dijo Remus cuando aun lo podia escuchar "Amo lo que le hiciste a mi cuarto! Se ve genial!"

Oh, realmente SABE jugar las cartas!

Día 29 – Digan QUÉ?!

Harry y Remus estaban sentados en una sala de revisión en St. Mungos. Harry en una silla en la esquina y Remus en la mesa de revisión.

Hoy era el día en que Remus sabría el sexo del bebé.

Un medibrujo entró.

"Buenas tardes, remus" saludó el mago ajustando su libreta

"buenas tardes" contestó Remus bostezando

"¿Cansado?"

"Bastante. El bebé patea toda la noche y no duermo mucho que digamos" contestó tallándose los ojos

El medibrujo levantó la camisa de Remus y examinó, revisó y tomó notas por un tiempo.

Un poco menos de media hroa después de checar y anotar el medibrujo conjuró una silla y se sentó.

"Bien, Remus" empezó "Todo parece estar en orden. Usted y el bebé están bien. Un poco adelantados pero bien"

"¿Y el bebé?" preguntó Harry "¿Es un niño o niña?"

"Ah si! A eso vamos!"

El medibrujo se paró y levantó la camisa de Remus de nuevo.

"¿Y usted que quiere, un niño o una niña, Remus?" pregunt

"No es muy importante para mi el sexo del bebé, es mi hijo o hija y es lo que importa" contestó con una sonrisa

El mago sonrió y dirigió su varita al vientre de Remus.

Una luz blanca salió de su varita quedandose por un minuto sobre el vientre de Remus, para dejar salir después un rayo de luz azul sobre el estómago de remus.

"y tenemos un niño! Felicidades! Ahora, vamos a…"

Fue interrumpido cuando otra luz salió de su varita hacia el vientre de remus dejando salir otra luz azul, que se juntó con la primera.

"Eso nos da niños gemelos!" dijo con una sonrisa "Eso es una gran…"

Otra luz se formó en su varita y flotó al aire. Se juntó con las otras luces, solo que esta era rosa.

"Y una niña! Tiene unos trillizos ahí! Dos niños y una niña!"

Remus se quedó ahí sentado sin poder moverse. Sus ojos se habían abierto a más no poder con las segunda luz. Pero la tercera…. Lo dejó en un estado de puro shock.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" se susurró a si mismo

"De hecho, si puede" explicó el medibrujo "Eso explicaría porque parece tener ocho meses en vez de seis. Eso también explica el por qué no puede dormir. A esta etapa un solo bebéno sería tan activo para mantenerlo despierto. Pero tres bebés relativamente activos si pueden"

Remus llevó sus manos a la cara.

"Esto no está pasando" se repetía "Esto no está pasando"

El medibrujo rió.

"Les daré un minuto a solas, ok?"

Sin esperar una respuesta, salió del cuarto.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia Remus.

"¿Esto no es bueno, verdad?" preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

"No, no lo es" dijo Remus "Hay tres bebés y tres posibles padres, o por lo menos es lo que Sirius cree. Si estaba tan pasado como para recordar si dormí con alguien esa noche, estaba tan pasado para NO recordar dormir con …. Incluso con los tres!.... Estoy fregado…"

"Creo que eso ya estaba declarado hace seis meses" bromeó Harry

Remus miró al hombre que tenía al lado riendo.

"No, no es gracioso…. NADA gracioso"

Harry dejó de reír.

"¿Cómo le digo a Sirius?" preguntó bastante preocupado

"Estoy seguro de que encontrarás… alguna manera"

-:- Fin Capítulo Doce -:-

Bien, ya sabemos el "sexo del bebé" hahha -

No tengo mucho k decir mas k los iento por no actualizar antes… no pude actualizar antes de salir los dias libres de la ciudad… y ahora esoty en examenes, pero hice un tiempo para subir esto.

Espero k le shaya gustado, ya nos acercamos al final, no se desesperen!!

Contesto reviews, rapidito

Diora Withen- Ahí esta el siguiente, espero subir el otro APRA el fin de semana a mas tardar! Haha Saludos!

Andry Black- Vaya k si es una hazaña, pero no soy la autora! Traductora, más bien, la autora es Queen Vampyre Akasha, antes Savvy -

Sakura-Diana-Black – Que bueno k te gustee! Sii es una de mis partes favoritas! No se si la traducción haya kedado bien, pero k bueno k te gusto! Y el padre.. ya lo sabremos un poco mas adelantee

oOAnA-SaNOo – haha disculpa! No lo hcie con intencion de molestar! Solo k t entendi con eso de k estaba largo, lo mismo pensaba yo, y mira k la chica se tardaba a veces en actualizar incluso mas k yo , pero no podia dejar de leer, todos sus fics son geniales xD Sii y hay mas romance mas adelante, no tanto como deberia o como en otros fics de ella , pero si un poco para dejar las peleas un rato, para empezar con el problema de los trillizos ya es bastante… ah y ya esoty mejor de mis dolores ¡ hahaha gracias! Besos

Leo Black Le-fay – Bien! No lo volvere a decir, haahah pero con sorpresas me referia mas k nada a la sorpresa de hoy! Hahahaah ThanX!

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL – sii, me di cuenta del error! DISCULPEN TODOS; ERA HARRY PASABA POR LA HABITACION DE SIRIUS, me hice bolas :S le puse sirius pasaba por la habitación de sirius, mil disculpas! Ahah ay solo Dios sabe k eran esas cajas! Y la autora tal vez, hahaha xD

Hermi16 – Gracias! Eso intento, intento actualizar lo mas rapido k puedo! Y si, yo me rio bastante tmb Lo se, Remus sorprende a veces! Y Sii, imagino el trauma de harry, hahaha xD Thanx! Ya estoy mejor , gracias! Besos!

Remsie – hahaha da escalofrios snape rubio, hahahaha, si ya se estaba calmando, pero ahora creo k va de mal en peor, haha pobre.. -


	13. Agosto, Parte II

-:- Agosto – Parte Dos -:-

"¿Por qué yo?"

Harry y Remus estaban en camino a casa de St. Mungos. Remus quería caminar esta vez, para aclarar sus pensamientos….

…. Y pensar en cómo decirle a Sirius.

Caminaron despacio-Corrección. HARRY caminaba. Remus estaba… bueno, algo como… anadeando.

…Soy tan mala…. Hehehe….

Bien, Remus llevaba su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Harry, ya que harry era más alto que él por unas tres pulgadas.

Harry tenía su brazo alrededor de Remus mientras éste maldecía y balbuceaba acerca de todo. No le importaba mucho a Harry. Remus necesitaba ventilarse un poco.

Sin irse al recurso de golpear a la gente….

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" se quejó Remus "No es justo!"

Harry sabía lo que Remus haría cuando llegaran a casa…

Era tan predecible. Cada que Remus estaba de mal humor, llegaba y azotaba la puerta. Colgaba su chaqueta en el clóset y entraba golpeando los pies a la cocina. Ahí, pasaría horas deprimido y no haciendo nada mas que suspirar, comer helado directamente del bote y golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera a interrumpir su depresión.

Remus, Harry pensaba, siempre hacía lo mismo. Embarazado de trillizos o no.

"Bueo… podrías simplemente llegar y decirlo" sugirió "Sirius estará feliz"

Remus levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

"No, no lo estar" insitió Remus "Sigue insistiendo en que el bebé puede no ser suyo… Demonios, ya ni siquiera YO estoy seguro!. Se volverá loco si se lo digo!"

Remus suspiró.

"Yo y mi fregada vida" (Bien uso fregada para no poner una palabra mas fea, pero la palabra origina es "fucked")

Harry decidió intentar de nuevo.

"Estoy seguro que no se volverá loco por eso, solo…"

"Te refieres, más loco de lo que ya está?! No tengo más tiempo para mi con él, Lockhart y Severus corriendo detrás de mi como pollitos detrás de la gallina! Si le digo se pondrán posesivos! … Aun MÁS posesivos!"

"Bueno… no puedo ayudar ah

Remus golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Harry jugando.

"Gran ayuda que eres, Harry"

"Lo se. Sólo haciendo mi trabajo" contestó feliz de que Remus se estaba alivianando.

…casi…

"Pero, en serio, Harry. ¿Qué voy a decir?"

"Ehh… no lo s

"…Harry?"

"¿Si?"

"Eres TAAAAAAN afortunado de que no pueda correr detrás de ti"

"Estoy… AH!!"

Remus cortó lo que Harry diría con un golpe en la cabeza.

"Ahora" dijo Remus "Estoy feliz"

Harry gru

-:- En La Casa -:-

Remus y Harry acababan de llegar…

…Silencio…

"¿Hola?" llamó Remus "¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿O vivo?"

Conociendo la manera en que peleaban, probablemente se habían matado mientras no estaban…

"parece que no" se dijo a sí mismo

"Espera" dijo Harry "Mira"

Harry apuntó a la entrada de la sala y Remus volteó hacia allá.

… Y vio un pi

Un pie descalzo de Sirius…

Los dos caminaron hacia la sala para ver que estaba totalmente limpia, sin ninguna mancha, sin ningun defecto, y Sirius estaba dormido en el sillón.

"Ah, limpió todo por mi. Que lindo"

Harry sonrió por lo que dijo Remus y dio un empujoncito a la cara de su padrino,

Sirius roncaba en sus sueños y se movió, enroscandose y abrazando el cojín.

"Durmiendo como roca… Me pregunto donde estarán los otros dos…"

Los dos buscaron por toda la casa, cuarto por cuarto.

Gilderoy se había tomado la libertad de limpiar la biblioteca y ordenar los libros alfabéticamente. También se había quedado dormido ahí mismo.

Severus fue encontrado dormido en el ático, que estaba ahora limpio, sin polvo y organizado.

El resto de la casa había sido limpiado también. Platos limpios, baño seco, toallas dobladas. Todo brillando y destellando.

"Wow" expresó Harry "Nunca había visto la casa tan limpia desde que nos mudamos"

Por ese comentario, Harry recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.

"Creo pensar muy alto de mis habilidades para mantener mi casa en orden" Remus dijo "… Es solo que Sirius y yo encontramos cosas más interesantes que hacer que limpiar"

"Es por eso que se metieron en ESTE problema" bromeo Harry tocando el estómago de Remus.

Lo que le valió otro golpe en la cabeza.

Mientras los otros hombres dormían, Harry ayudó a Remus a encontrar una forma de decirles a los chicos el pequeño… dilema.

"te estoy diciendo, es mejor que digas la verdad y ya" insistía Harry

Habían estado con esto durante más de una hora y seguían en lo mismo.

"Oh, qué sabes tú?" dijo Remus

"Bastante" contest

Remus suspir

"No creo que deba decirles nada" Remus concluyó "Es mejor si mantenemos esto en secreto, entonces les diremos DESPUÉS de que nazcan"

"Remus"advirtió Harry "No creo que esto sea una gran idea"

"SÍ, lo ES" insistió Remus "Y funcionará mientras tú no le digas nada a nadie"

"Entonces…¿qué es lo que vas a decir?"

"Yo… yo les diré que… es una niña. Eso funcionará por ahora"

Harry negó con la cabeza

"Seguro. Hazlo"

"No les dirás, verdad?"

Harry volteó y miró los ojos de Remus con lágrimas queriendo salir. Lo consideró por un momento. No funcionaría el decirles que era una niña si estarían en la sala de parto….. Pero, no podía soportar ver a Remus en ese estado. Pero… se darían cuenta tarde o temprano, no? Por qué no decirles ahora?

Harry suspiró.

"Yo…"

"¿Remmie? ¿Ya llegaste?"

Aparentemente, Sirius se había despertado.

"En la cocina, Siri" contestó Remus

Sirius entró bostezando y estirándose.

Se sentó al lado de Remus acomodándolo en sus piernas y abrazándolo.

"Entonces.. ¿tendré una hija o hijo?"

"¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo?" preguntó jugando con el cabello de Sirius

Sirius decidió pasar por alto la pregunta.

"Niño o niña?" preguntó de nuevo

"Es… es… una niña" Remus contestó dudoso.

Mientras respondía, Remus empezó a sentirse culpable, ya que Haryr le miraba fijamente con sus ojos esmeralda…

"Sí, es una niña"

Sirius sonrió y sepultó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus.

"Ni una palabra" le dijo a Harry solo moviendo los labios

Harry asintió y le contestó de la misma manera.

"Ni una palabra"

-:- Fin Capítulo Trece -:-

Bien! Alcance a pasar el trece tmb

Y ACABA EL TRIMESTRE siguen los que es de lo que piensa que los subire de una sola vez en esta semana, no se preocupenn avanzaremos 5 capitulso de una sola vez, ya viene acercandose el final -

- y recibi un review en este ratitoo!!

Sakura-Diana – Black – Gracias! Si, me encanta y hago lo mismo, me canto las mañanitas yo sol,a hahahaha. Si tres son muchos, pero k se le hace!

Besos

Bye!


	14. ¿Qué es lo que Remus Piensa?

-:- ¿Qué es lo que Remus piensa? -:-

Los últimos tres meses han sido toda una pesadilla.

No puedo ir a ningún lado sin que Gilderoy vaya detrás de mí.

¡No puedo hacer NADA! Sirius lo hace todo por mí. Y cuando tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo, aparece de repente detrás de mí y dice "Pareces cansado. Siéntate. Toma una siesta"

Y Severus se agrega a la mezcla! Cocina, limpia y lava la ropa….

¡TODO LO QUE SE SUPONE QUE YO HAGO!

(n/NO se d ke se keja este hombre ¬¬)

Entonces, todos tratan de hacer todo por mi al mismo tiempo.

Es como ese incidente la semana pasada con las cerezas que quería.

Le pedí amablemente a Severus que si podía salir a traerme unas cuantas.

Se vistió para ir, cuando Gilderoy entró.

Me preguntó si quería algo pero le dije que Severus ya había ido por las cerezas que quería.

Pensando que podía hacerlo mejor, Gilderoy decidió ir también!

Entonces, para acabarla de amolar, Sirius se aparece! Había escuchado todo y en su mano traía una canastita con cerezas. Justo lo que yo quería.

Severus se enojó y empezó a discutir con él. Sirius le aventó una cereza en la cara y Severus lo tumbó al suelo.

Sirius rompió el jarrón que mi madre nos había enviado en nuestro primer aniversario!! Tenía una S y una R en un corazón, era para nosotros! ELLA MISMA LO HIZO!

…Lo que es bastante inusual para mi madre, ya que nunca mostró mucho cariño a Sirius…

….Ni siquiera a mi, pero que más da….

Como sea, Sirius lo rompió sobre la cabeza de Severus cuando él lo tumbó al suelo.

Entonces golpeó a Lockhart.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué.

Gilderoy le estaba regresando el golpe multiplicado por unas cuantas veces cuando Harry entró y logró un "tiempo fuera"

Harry es tan bueno. Siempre me ayuda.

Cuando estoy muy cansado como para pararme y los otros tres están peleando, él me trae el libro que no puedo alcanzar.

Cuando mi ropa empieza a apretarme, pero no quiero comprar nueva, Harry les hace unos cuantos hechizos expansibles.

Cuando quiero alguna comida rara que nadie me quiere traer (ya sea eso o están peleando), Harry me la trae.

Es como familia. Como un hermano menor que amas tener a la mano, porque es tu mejor amigo en tiempo de necesidad.

Se quedó conmigo cuando tuve esa depresión hace un poco por lo del jarrón. Incluso después de una semana, sigo enojado. Como ayuda tener a Harry cerca.

Y necesito toda la ayuda que se pueda.

Entre esos tres peleando sobre mí, ahora tengo que ver cómo haré con el …. Pequeño problema.

…No puedo creer que les ment

Digo…Sirius siempre ha querido una niña….

…pero no sabe que tendrá dos niños también…

Yo y mi gran bocota.

De todas las cosas para decir… tenía que mentir! Debí escuchar a Harry. ¡¿Por qué mi vida es tan miserable?!

…Calma, Remus…. Calma… No te enojes… es malo para los trillizos…. Calma…..

Maldición! Me duele la espalda! No fui hecho para esto!

-:- Fin Capítulo Catorce -:-


	15. ¿Qué es lo que Gilderoy piensa?

-:- ¿Qué es lo que Gilderoy Piensa? -:-

Ah… Remus es tan hermoso….

Aún estoy tan… encantado con él.

Cada semana que pasa la pancita de Remus crece un poco.

…y cada semana que pasa, me siento más atraído hacia él.

Oh! Debo vencer a ese!

Black piensa que tiene una oportunidad…

Es obvio que Remus me ama a mí ahora.

Sonríe cuando entro al cuarto. Dice mi nombre cada que puede. Me habla al oído…

…Esperen… Esas últimas dos fueron parte de mi sueño de la noche pasada…..

pero obviamente me ama!

Me levanto en la mañana, me visto antes de que se despierte. Hago su desayuno, a menos que Snape o Black ya lo hayan hecho. Ha! Están tratando de Superarme!!!

Después de eso tiendo su cama y hago todas las cosas que tiene usualmente hace. Me aseguro de que esté feliz y de que nunca le falte algo.

Y la manera en que me mira cuando lo hago. Me sonríe dulcemente. Lo puedo ver perfectamente, sus dientes blancos. Incluso esos colmillos picudos que tiene debido a su licantropía.

…. Oh, esos colmillos son tan sexys…

Quiero asegurarme de que esté feliz. Después de todo, esa niñita puede ser mía!

…Es mejor que lo sea…

Después de que nazca, si es mía (de lo cual estoy SEGURO) me llevaré a Remus conmigo. Haré que se divorcie de Black y me casaré con él haciéndolo mi pequeño Remus John Lupin-Lockhart.

..Ah, el nombre suena tan lindo, estoy seguro que le encantará!

…Pero, que hay de Potter?

Parece que se está acercando DEMASIADO a Remus…..

Siempre está con él, llevándole lo que quiere, llevándole cajas de chocolate cuando llega a casa…

…Y SI POTTER ES EL PADRE????!!!!!!

Oh, Dios mío… debí haberlo visto antes!!!

Con razón el mocoso ha estado siendo tan amable con mi caramelito!! Piensa que el bebé puede ser de él!!

…MALDITO SEA ESE MOCOSO DE OJOS VERDES!!

Piensa que sólo por ser casi tan famoso como yo puede venir a tomar mi lugar!

..Le enseñaré---- Me llevaré a Remus lejos de ellos. Lo tendré para mí solo!!

-:- Fin Capítulo Quince -:-

(8) il tuo e un rosso relativo senza machia d'amore ma adesso cantera dentro di te per la gran solitudineeeee (8)


	16. ¿Qué es lo que Sirius piensa?

-:- ¿Qué es lo que Sirius piensa? -:-

Demonios… estoy adolorido…

Todos los días, Snape trata de acercarse a mi Remmie.

Trata de llevarle cosas, y actúa como si le importara.

Sólo trata de robármelo!

Así que cuando trato de detenerlo, la bola grasosa me golpea!

Donde está la moral?

Donde está la amabilidad?

Trato de ser amable! De verdad lo hago!

Pero él no coopera! Trata de robarme a Remus, trayéndole todas las cosas que quiere.

Pasa tiempo con él, lo abraza cuando llora. Incluso le compro girasoles el mes pasado! GIRASOLES! Los favoritos! Sólo yo y Harry lo sabíamos!

…hasta ahora….

Hablando de Harry…. Se está acercando demasiado a Remus…

NO! No puedo pensar eso! Harry es mi ahijado! Es como familia verdadera para mí!

…pero ha estado actuando extraño…

Lo lleva a lugares…

…lo hace sentir mejor….

Tal deba ponerle atención a eso…

Oh, pero estoy muy feliz, haciendo a un lado este nuevo cao de paranoia.

Remus va a tener una niña! Una perfecta niña para corromper y hacerla a mi manera!

…Será la mejor bromista de Hogares, justo como su papá.

Y claro, será el centro de los sueños de los sueños de cualquier hombre. Justo como su "mami"

Hehehe…

…me pregunto como se verá?

Tal vez sea igual a mí!

Cabello negro y largo, ojos grises, rostro perfecto…

O tal vez como Remus….

Facciones suaves, cara hermosa, cabello claro, ojos miel…

O tal vez una mezcla….

Cabello negro, ojos miel….

O cabello claro con ojos grises…

No puedo esperar a verla.

Mi hija. MI niñita….

Eso es… si es MIA…..

…Espero que lo sea….

Tiene que serlo…

Si no, no se lo que haré!

Remus me dejará? No me amará? Se casará con el padre? Se quedará como padre soltero? Se divorciará de mi?

…Wowo, me estoy mareando con todo esto….

Hey! Remus está sentado en la sala… Solo….

…hehehe…. Momento de un poco de amor….

-:- Fin del Capítulo Dieciséis -:-


	17. ¿Qué es lo que Severus piensa?

-:- ¿Qué es lo que Severus piensa? -:-

Ah, esto es placentero.

Black y Gilderoy están quedando abajo.

Hehehe.

Los tengo debajo de mi.

Verán, cada que Remus queire algo, saco mi truco de la sombra…

Ustedes saben, ese truquito que usé cuando potter estaba en la escuela? Cuando aparezco de repente entre las sombras? Como ese superhéroe muggle… batman, creo que se llama.

Aparezco de la nada, y le doy lo que quiere.

Pueden pensar que eso funciona.

Pero Black y Lockhart están siempre ahí!!

Trato de que remus esté lo más cómodo posible.

¿Por qué?

Porque esa niña puede ser mía…

Me sentiría culpable al saber que estoy descuidando al padre de mi hija, si resulta ser mía.

REALMEEEENTEEEE espero que no lo sea.

Honestamente, prefiero al sexo femenino. Senos, trasero, caderas ustedes saben.

Claro, a Remus olo le falta una de las tres cosas mencionadas…

Pero, prefiero a las mujeres….

Y Black no parece entender eso…

Cada vez que trato de hacerle un favor a Remus, hablando de cómo trato de "robarle a Remus" o de cómo estoy "solo celoso porque se caso con el y no conmigo"

Una bola de mierda!

(N/ Disculpen el vocabulario… solo traduciendo)

Lo admito, si fuera del bando de los otros, no pensaría dos veces el llevarme a Remus a la cama al más ligero movimiento de sus caderas. Lo haría, claro.

Pero, soy NORMAL!! Quiero una MUJER!!

Black piensa que estoy interesado en su esposo. En serio? Soy malo, nada amable y sarcastico. No un mandilón!

Sólo trato de estar ahí para Remus, solo en caso de que por alguna razón me prueben de que esa noche en la fiesta fue algo más que una noche loca de borrachos…

Y Lockhart!!

Me persigue como un perro!

Cuando le llevo a Remus el desayuno a la cama, o trato de hacer algun quehacer, me persigue. Trata quitarme algún crédito! Quiere que Remus crea que no hago nada!

…Maldito rubio….

Ah… mi vida apesta…..

-:- Fin Capítulo Diecisiete -:-


	18. ¿Qué es lo que Harry piensa?

-:- ¿Qué es lo que Harry piensa? -:-

Cielos, estoy cansado.

Pero es un cansancio feliz, creo.

Por algún tiempo, he sido como el asistente personal de Remus.

Le llevo la comida que quiere cuando está muy casado como para levantarse,

Le llevo el libro que quiere cuando lo lo puede alcanzar en los estantes.

Le llevo dulces o algún regalo cuando está triste.

Se está volviendo algo de todos los días.

¿Por qué?

Porque los otros tres pelean demasiado!

Pelean como maníacos por la mierda más tonta que me pueda imaginar!

…Por favor, disculpen mi lenguaje. Estoy un poco alterado pro falta de sueño….

Entre mi entrenamiento de auror, cuidar a Remus, la casa, la lavandería, cocinar, limpiar…. Y Ginny…. No tengo mucho tiempo para nada más…

…Hablando de Ginny…

No he escuchado de mi hermosa pelirroja en un tiempo…

…me pregunto que pasará….

Se supone que debía encontrarme con ella ese día que llevé a Remus a St. Mungos, pero… Ustedes saben como pasa. Gidleroy empezó con Sirius, Sirius le siguió y metió a Severus. Y estuvieron golpeándose y mordiéndose por hora

Así que termine acompañando a Remus en vez de ir a comer con Ginny.

Pero, qué puedo decir? Remus es como familia para mí. Me sentiría culpable si lo dejara solo con los doctores solo porque aquellos estaban peleando y yo tenía una cita.

Oh, y aquí hay algo nuevo.

Ahora tiene problemas al levantarse de una silla….

De todas las cosas, eso!

No es todo el tiempo, pero varias veces,,,,

Como anoche….

Estaba sentado en el estudio y Sirius estaba peleando con Gilderoy… otra vez…. Estaban "tratando" de lelvarle a Remus un vaso de agua.

Estaba pasando y lo vi batallando con la silla

Entre y fingió que estaba leyendo.

Me senté ahí y me quedé viendolo a los ojos hasta que lo admitió "OK, estoy tendineod problemas para salir de esta silla, contento?"

Me reí por hroas! Trate de ocultarlo. Estaba apenado.

Remus no es vanidoso, epro le da pena no poder salir de la silla como se debe.

Y se sonroja cada que le mencionan algo de ese tipo!

Y ahroa, Sirius y Gilderoy la traen contra mi, por qué?

No tengo ni idea.

Se me quedan viendo muy feo cada que le llevo cosas a Remus o hago las cosas que ellos FINGEN hacer

Me da escalofríos…..

-:- Fin Capítulo Dieciocho -:-

Akie sta el segundo trimestre de ¨que es lo k piensa... no respondo reviews pk ando de prisa, pero de paso digo a oOAnA.SaNoO que si respondi su review pasado, que es de lo k me aceurdo... o.o lo k pasa es k ese dia subi dos capitulos y respondi reviews en el primero

en el proximo cap respondo los reviews k me falten, vale??

Bye bye

ah! si aparece algo extraño en italiano en alguno de los caps, ignorenlo es una cancion de tiziano ferro, pero ya no tengo tiempo de checar donde fue para kitarla, sorry!

bye Bye

Kisses

Dejen reviews!


	19. Septiembre

-:- Septiembre -:-

Mes número siete.

Todo esto está pasando tan rápido!

Las medibrujas en St. Mungos dicen que los bebés tienen la mayor parte de su crecimiento en los últimos tres meses.

…No que Remus esté muy feliz de escuchar eso… Sus ropas están estiradas a lo más que aguantan, incluso con los encantamientos de expansión!

El dolor de espalda se ha presentado y sus tobillos no soportan más. Los trillizos están saludables, y remus lo puede asegurar por la manera que patean a sus órganos día y noche….

Sirius, Gilderoy y Severus se ven cada día más competitivos de lo usual. Se miran los unos a los otros constantemente. Se gritan e insultan alegando por lo que cada uno va a hacer por Remus.

Entonces, por supuesto, pelean. Pelean. Y Pelean. Pelean un poco más. Y si sobra tiempo, pelean.

Lo que los deja demasiado golpeados y enojados como para hacer algo como se debía.

Lo que le dejaba todo el trabajo a Harry, dejándole cansado todos los días.

….Oh, esto será divertido…

Día 5 – Odio Cuando Hacen Eso

"Sirius" llamó remus desde su habitación "Puedes venir aquí por un momento?"

En un instante, Sirius apareció en la puerta.

"¿Si?" respondió sirius intentando sonar lo más animado posible a estas horas de la madrugada

cabe notar que para Sirius es madrugada cualquier hora antes de las once…

Sirius miró la cama vacía…

El lugar donde se supone que Remus debería estar…

"Estoy aquí, Siri" Remus aplaudió para atraer la atención de su marido.

Sirius volteó para ver a Remus de puntillas tratando de alcanzar un libro en lo más alto del librero

"Remus!, se supone que debes guardar cama!"

"Y estaba guardando cama…" insistió remus "hasta que me di cuenta que el libro que tenía ya lo había leído. Severus me dio el libro equivocado anoche"

Y mientras Remus continuaba tratando de alcanzar el libro Sirius gruñó a la imagen de Severus tratando de ganarse a remus dándole libros.

"¿Algo está mal, Siri?" preguntó Remus suavemente aun tratando de alcanzar el libro.

"No, Remmie" dijo mientras su enojo se disipaba "Regresa a la cama, yo lo bajaré. No se como pudiste confiar en Snape…"

"No hablaría si fuera tú, Black"

Sirius y Remus voltearon hacia la puerta para ver a Snape parado ah

"Buenos días, Sev" dijo Remus más feliz de lo usual

"Si, Si" contestó Snape desinteresado "No pude evitar escuchar que algo hice mal"

"Si, le diste a remus el libro equivocado la noche pasada, lo encontre estirado tratando de alcanzarlo"

"No es mi culpa que haya apuntado el equivocado"

"Yo no..!" Remus insitió "T

"NO TE METAS!" gritaron Severus y Sirius al mismo tiempo

El labio inferior de Remus empezó a temblar

"Bien" dijo balbuceando "Sean as

Y tan rápido como pudo salió de la habitación dejando a los otros dos aún peleando

"Mira lo que hiciste!" gritó Sirius "Ahora está enojado conmigo!"

"¡¿YO?! Tú le gritaste!"

Sirius golpeó a Severus en el rostro

Con un ataque de ira y arranque, Severus estaba sobre Sirius, jalándole el cabello"

"Ah!! Suéltame!!"

"Admite que yo estaba bien y te dejaré!"

Sirius aterrizó su puño izquierdo en la nariz de Severus haciendo que este lo soltara inmediatamente

"¿Qué tal eso?" dijo Sirius triunfante

"Oh, ustedes dos" se escuchó otra voz

Los dos miraron a su derecha, Severus sujetando su nariz ensangrentada, para ver a gilderoy

"Mientras ustedes estaban peleando, yo estaba conformtando al dulce remus, estaba tan enojado"

Severus miró a Sirius

Sirius miró a Severus

… y los dos juntos tiraron al rubio al suelo y empezaron a golpearlo…

"No!" rogó Gilderoy "Piedad!"

…Ese pobre e idiota hombre…. uu

Día 13 – Ladrón de Sándwiches

Hoy era un día pacífico.

Gilderoy y Sirius estaban en cama. Estaban demasiado mal por una pelea que tuvieron por decidir quien lavaría la ropa de remus, como para levantarse…

Harry estaba en una cita con Ginny…

Solo eran Remus y Severus hoy..

Los dos estaban sentados en la mesa para comer, Severus comía lo de todos los días. Té y un Sándwich de pollo.

Remus no parecía encontrar lo que buscaba

"hey, Sev?" llamó Remus "Te importaría hacerme un pequeño favor?"

Severus quitó la mirada de su comida, la cual no había tocado aún.

"¿Qué tipo de favor?" preguntó Severus curioso, aunque presentía lo que venía.

"¿Te importaría salir a comprarme algo de comer?" preguntó amablemente

"Hay mucho que comer aquí" dijo Severus "Encontrarás algo"

"nada que quiera" dijo haciendo cara de angelito

"esa cara no funcionará, Lupin" dijo Severus sin mirar a Remus mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. Su sándwich aún intacto

Remus rodó sus ojos

"Po favooo??" preguntó meneandose de un lado para otro y levantando un poco su labio inferior haciendole ver como esos niños que siempre piden galletas

"No"

Ahora, aquí es cuando se pone mal…

Las hormonas se habían calmado mucho. Pero en ciertas ocasiones, regresaban a hacer estragos.

Y cuando eso pasaba, alguien salía lastimado.

"Sev" dijo Remus en un tono de advertencia "Te lo dire una vez más, y esta es la última vez que seré amable al pedirlo"

Severus conocía ese tono de voz.

…como sea, lo ignoró.

"Nop"

Con un "POP" el sándwich de Severus desapareció de su plato

Sip, la magia de Remus estaba fuera de control de nuevo

"Que demo…"

"OOOhhhh, Seeeevvvvv" cantó Remus "Mira lo que teeeengooooo"

Severus volteó para ver a Remus con su sándwich en la mano con una mordida en él.

"Devuélvelo"

"No" dijo Remus "Sabe bien, creo que lo conservaré para m

Severus intentó llegar a la mano de remus fallando y golpeándose con el tostador.

Miró y vio su sándwich que ya estaba a la mitad

"Alto!"

"Lo quires? Ven por él!"

Severus lo intentó de nuevo, solo para fallar una vez más.

Miró a su sándwich que ahora era solo un pequeño pedazo de pan con un poco de lechuga saliendo de él.

"Eso. Es. Mío" dijo enfadado Severus "Devuelvelo. Ahora. Mismo"

Remus sonrió y puso el pequeño pedazo en su boca.

Caminó hasta Severus y golpeó su hombro.

"Gracias, Sev. Me has hecho muy feliz"

Severus miró al chico del cabello de arna mientras se iba.

"Si no estuviera embarazado de siete meses lo golpearía"

Día 26 – De Malas

De neuvo es día de visita al doctor.

Debido a la "pequeña" mentira de Remus, Harry era su acompañante oficial por los últimos tres meses.

"Bien, Remus" dijo el medibrujo "pareces un poco molesto el día de hoy"

Oh, sí. Remus estaba BASTANTE enfadado hoy.

Verán, esta mañana, Harry había recibido la visita de Hermione.

Por qué?

Porque no lo había visto en meses y quería asegurarse de que su amigo seguía vivo.

Así que cuando llegó vio a Remus sentado en el lugar de siempre en el sillón con su típico libro.

Instantáneamente lo felicitó y a Sirius (no sabiendo del dilema)

Harry y Hermione hablaron durante horas hasta que ella se tuvo que ir.

Como sea, antes de irse, hizo un comentario no muy brillante

"Hey, Remus" dijo "Noté algo en tus piernas cuando estabas sentado. Me estaba preguntando… es una marca de estiramiento?" (Cielos no se como se llaman esas cosas y me siento mal como para averiguar, pero yo se ke me entienden, en ingles es STRETCH MARK)

Una vez que la chica se había ido, remus corrió al baño a verificar….

Era, de hecho, una marca de estiramiento.

Había arruinado todo su día, que había empezado tan bien.

"Sí, he tenido un mal día hasta ahora"

El hombre alto, que se llamaba Dave, por cierto, ri

"Encontraste una marca de estiramiento?" pregunt

Harry rió desde su posición al otro lado del cuarto

"Cállate" dijo cortante Remus al joven enseñándole la lengua.

"Vamos, vamos" dijo Dave riendo "No hay necesidad de ponerse violento"

"¿Quién está siendo violento?" preguntó Harry "Aún no ha visto a Remus violento"

"De verdad?" prugntó Dave

"Si" respondió Harry asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza "Intente quitarle su helado. ENTONCES, pierde la cordura"

Dave rio de nuevo y se dedicó a hacer su trabajo checando a Remus y a los trillizos como siempre lo hacía

"Todo parece estar en perfecto orden" dijo anotando todo en su libreta.

"Bien, vámonos Harry" dijo cortante bajando de la mesa de examinación

En el camino a casa, Remus no dijo ni una sola palabra. Solo enviaba miradas feas a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarle.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Remus azotó la puerta y entró a la cocina tomando instantáneamente el primer bote de helado que se encontr

"Remus?" preguntó harry con cuidado

"¿Qué?!" contestó sacando una cuchara

"Ehh.. estás bien?"

"Oh, si estoy bien" dijo en tono sarcástico "Estoy muuuuy bien."

Con esta última expresión la cuchara se sumergió en el helado y de repente el helado se empezó a hacer líquido al toque de Remus con el bote

Con un salto, Remus soltó todo sin importarle el desastre que estaba causando

Limpió sus manos balbuceando y maldiciendo su falta de control sobre su magia

"Remus no estás enojado aún por esa mar…."

"NO!" gritó Remus "NO LO DIGAS!"

Harry solo le miró diciendo: "Remus no hay necesidad de ponerse de malas por…."

"NO ESTOY DE MALAS!!"

"Si, lo estás" dijo cantando harry "Remus es un grinch malhumorado el día de hoy"

Remus perdió el control de su magia de neuvo, lo supo cuando un enorme cuchillo apareció en su mano

…Esa mirada había desaparecido de la mano de Harry…

"Ehhh… Remus" dijo Harry "…no lo quise decir…. Estaba bromeando!"

Con una mirada sádica Remus aventó el cuchillo hacia Harry

Harry gritó. No, no un grito de hombre. Un grito comop el de una pequeña niña cuando ve una araña.

Abrió sus ojos y nada lo había golpeado.

Vio a Remus sin el cuchillo.

Después miró hacia su derecha y casi saltaba fuera de su piel

El cuchillo estaba ahí encajado en una de sus mangas.

Después volteó a ver a Remus y vio que se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

"No! Piedad!" grit

Remus sacó el cuchillo y lo pasó por su hombro.

"Vas a comprarme mi helado de nuevo ahora" declar

harry asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, demasiado asustado para negarse

"Lindo saber que nos entendemos" dijo Remus con una sonrisa

Demonios… él es peligroso….

-:- Fin Capítulo Diecinueve -:-

bien, me siento mal, asi que le sdebo los reviews

la autora esta muy contenta de k el fic les este gustando

y me ha dado permiso para traducir VIDEO BABIES, no se kien lo pidio por ahí… es un ONE SHOT que en cuanto me sienta mejor, lo traducire…. Ok?

Bueno Bye


	20. Octubre

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO AL REVIEW NÚMERO 100 : gabyKinomoto, y a todos los que dejan review seguido: ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, oOAnA-SaNOo, Hika-chan, Diora Withen, Sakura-Diana-Black, y si se me olvida alguien digamelo y lo dedico en el sig cap ;) GRACIAS POR LEER A TODOSS!! -

-:- Octubre -:-

Octubre.

Halloween.

Otoño.

El clima se pone frío, y las hojas de los árboles caen…

Cuando la gripe y los resfriados empiezan a tomar fuerza y todos parecen cambiar de humor…

Es el octavo mes.

Uno más. Sólo uno más.

Y Remus está tan feliz de que vaya a acabar.

El caminar chueco ya está sobre su usual elegancia al hacerlo.

No puede salir de las sillas sin un poco de ayuda.

Agacharse para recoger algo que esté en el suelo esta TOTALMENTE fuera de lo posible.

Cualquier velocidad que pudiera tener ya no existe debido al peso extra que carga el licántropo.

Todos los días es el mismo dolor de espalda y pies.

Pero, toda la atención que despreciaba antes, se está volviendo algo útil.

Ahora que no puede ni levantarse de una silla, tener un Gilderoy o un Sirius a mano cada hora del día es bueno.

Agacharse ya no es nada que tenga ni siquiera que pensar Remus, ya que siempre estará Severus para levantar cualquier cosa que caiga al suelo.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que un masaje de espalda y pies de vez en cuando no caía nada mal…

Día 3 – Todos Han Caído

"Remmie!"

"Remus!"

"Lupin!"

Hoy es el principio de lo que parece una o dos semnas fatales.

Verán, nuestros tres probables padres han caído…

Con la gripe…

Harry estaba ahí, y sano, junto con Remus.

Viendo que eran los dos únicos con buena salud, se pusieron a la tarea de cuidar de los otros tres.

…ahora se arrepentían.

La puerta de Severus se abrió Y Remus entró despacio con una taza de te para el mestro de pociones favorito…

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Severus algo gangoso

Remus suspir

"Sólo tómate tu té" dijo "Te hará sentir mejor"

Severus miró el te …

"Lupin, esto es té de limón. Pedí Té Verde"

Remus suspiró de nuevo.

"Bien, bien. Debí haberte dado el té de Sirius por equivocación. Ahora regreso"

"Y trae pañuelos!" gritó Severus con su voz gangosa sumergiéndose entre las cobijas

Remus llegó a la habitación de Sirius llevando la misma taza de té.

"Siri" dijo suavemente Remus "Despierta"

Sirius abrió sus ojos hinchados y gimi

En una voz rasposa y ronca dijo "garganta…. Duele"

Remus pasó su dedo suavemente por el cachete derecho de Siirus.

"Lo sé, amor" susurró "Todo estará bien"

Remus puso el te en el buró.

"Aquí está tu té. Tómatelo, bien?"

Sirius asintió.

"Gracias, amor. Puedo…?"

"¡Remus!" se escuchó la voz de Gilderoy

"Ya voy" contestó Remus

Desafortunadamente, se había sentado en la silla al lado de la cama de Sirius y estaba teniendo problemas para levantarse.

"¡Harry!" llamó "Necesito ayuda!"

Se escucharon pasos mientras Harry corría hacia el cuarto de Sirius.

"¿De nuevo las sillas?" preguntó cuando llegó a la habitación

"No es mi culpa" respondió Remus "Solo ayúdame a salir"

harry le dio la mano y lo jaló para que saliera de la silla ofensora.

"Asegúrate de que se tome su té" dijo volteandose para salir

"¿Por qué no te sientas aquí y te relajas un poco?" Sugirió Harry "Yo voy"

"No, está bien" mintió Remus "estoy bien"

Sí, era una mentira. Sus pies estaban más que adoloridos y su espalda más que cansada de estar parado por tanto tiempo.

Cuando Remus entró a la habitación de Gilderoy, instantáneamente sintió una brisa helada.

"Gilderoy ¿por qué está abierta la ventana?" preguntó "Tienes fiebre, no debería estar abierta"

"hace demasiado calor" contestó el rubio.

"Lo sé, pero tener la ventana abierta solo te pondrá más enfermo" Remus le informó cerrando la vetana

y todo el día siguió así. Harry y Remus yendo de un lado a otro. Buscando pociones, té y sopa.

Para cuando llegó la noche, ambos estaban exhaustos. Harry ya había encontrado a Remus tres veces recargado en la pared medio dormido.

"Estoy bien" insistió Remus "Nada más le llevo a Sirius su sopa y bajo"

Harry asintió dudoso y regresó abajo.

Pero, después de media hora, Remus no regresaba de la habitación de Sirius.

"¿Remus? Llamó Harry "¿Estás bien?"

…Silencio…

"¿Remus?"

No hubo respuesta.

Harry subió las escaleras y miró dentro de la habitación de su padrino.

Y ahí estaba Remus.

En la silla al lado de la cama de Sirius, roncando con una mano sobre su vientre.

"Sabía que estaba cansado" harry se dijo a sí mismo

Día 29 – Oh Dios, No

Otro día de doctor.

Hoy. Harry y Remus habían estado esperando en la sala de exámenes durante más de media hora.

En lugar de pararse, Remus estaba sentado recargado sobre un lado. Demasiado adolorido para sentarse derecho.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Dave entró.

"Disculpen la tardanza" dijo ajustando su libreta "Hubo un accidente con unas pociones. Un nió tenía orejas de conejo"

Harry soltó una risita mientras Dave se disponía a trabajar.

Dave hizo sonidos extraños mientras hacía los exámenes necesarios.

"Bien, Remus" comenzó "Tengo buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuáles quieres primero?"

"las malas son muy malas?" preguntó Remus curioso

"No"

"Entonces quiero primero las buenas"

"las buenas noticias son que tendrás tres hermosos bebés para finales de noviembre o principios de Diciembre"

"¿Y las malas?"

"Las malas son que… no podremos hacer una cesárea como lo habíamos planeado"

Remus palideció un poco.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No sabemos si cargas un bebé licántropo. Con los bebés licántropos el parto es duro. Por ejemplo, digamos que hay un bebé licántropo. Si hacemos una cesárea es posible que accidentalmente se produciera un daño menor al bebé y perdiera sangre, no sería mucha, pero un bebé licántropo siempre es mucho más débil que uno normal y la perdida de incluso poca sangre podría ser fatal. Y ya que son trillizos…"

Remus palideció considerablemente.

"Entonces… cómo será?"

"Bueno" comenzó Dave "Supongo que será un parto natural…. Un poco de dolor antes del parto. Es lo lindo y tradicional"

"Yo no lo veo lo lindo" dijo Remus

"Bueno, piensa de esta manera" dijo Dave tratando de animar a Remus "Su marido no volvera a pensar que es débil, ya que fue el que sacó a tres bebés. Pienselo de esa manera"

Remus miró secamente a Dave

"Bueno, no" dijo Dave "Lo intent

"Si, sí, sí. Algo más?"

"Oh, sí!" dijo Dave "Debes descansar. Nada de actividades que requieran mucho esfuerzo, nada de caminar mucho, no agacharse, nada de quehaceres. Debes estar en cama o sentado a lo mucho"

"Más descanso… justo lo que necesito"

-/- De Regreso En Casa -/-

De regreso en casa, los tres hombres que le habíuan estado esperando estaban ya informados del pequeño cambio de planes.

Como era de esperarse, Remus estaba inundado de atenciones de Sirius, Severus y Gilderoy.

Y ahora que le habían ordenado descansar, estaban más felices que nunca.

"Bien" dijo tomando un libro "Si tengo que descansar, debo aunque sea disfrutarlo"

Y mientras Remus abría su libro, se esuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¡Sirius!" llamó Remus "Alguien toca la puerta!"

"Estoy algo cansado, Remmie… Puedes ir tú?"

Con un suspiro, y un poco de dificultad, Remus se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Ahora, tocaban la puerta con más urgencia.

"Ya voy, ya voy"

Remus abrió la puerta para ver….

…. A alguien que pensó que no vería más….

"¿¿Mamá??"

-:- Fin Capítulo Veinte -:-

Hahaha, no se si recuerden lo que remus dijo de su madre unos cuantos capitulos atrás, pero les dará una idea de lo que significa su llegada.. nada bueno, hahaha Espero que les haya gustado -

Sí ESTRIAS! Era la palabra que buscaba, mil gracias! Es que me sentía mal y no podia ni pensar, pero Ya me siento mucho mejor -

Ahora si respondo reviews desde 3 caps antes, va? Me levanto el animo el llegar a los 100 reviews -

Sakura-Diana-Black .- Sï, lástima que nadie entiende eso u.u Siento lástima por Severus! Atrapado ahí y ni sikiera kiere nada con Remmie, haha me gusto eso de "criado personal de Remus" haha suena bien :P

Katerina-Black – hahah, sería bastante raro, pero…. Viendo lo k psa, no imposible -

Andry Black – Muchas gracias!

Hika-chan – Sí, pobre Harry… lo que hacen los celos… mira k sospechar de tu ahijado ¬¬

Diora Withen – Sí, en mi opinión también debió de haber dicho la vdd desde un principio, por lo menos a Sirius le hubiera caído bien la noticia, todo un Zinder por corromper xD haha y si los oublique todos seguidos o.o Checa de nuevo ahí estan todos y los subi al mismo tiempo. Sí, faltan dos meses Aun falta -. Gracias por lo de estrías, andaba medio mal, peor ya estoy muchisimo mejor, mil gracias! Y sí!! Remus en traje de baño ¬

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL – Si que lo se, pueden nacer mucho antes por problemas de espacio ahí adentro.. imagina, si uno a veces nace antes por eso, imagina tres juntos! pero ya veremos

Luzy Akiyumi – gracias! K bien k te gusta, hahah. Pues mira que para estas alturas Sevvie y Gilderoy me caen bastante bien, hahah veremos k pasa - Gracias x lo de estrías!

b-bneko – Agracias por lo de estrías! Hahaha si que era esa la palabra, es la misma aki en México - solo k no me senntia muy bien para recordar el nombre .. Gracias!

gabyKinomoto – GRACIAS!! ERES EL REVIEW NUMERO 100!! - Espero k termines de leer la historia pronto ;) le kedan pocos capítulos! -

Bien, eso es todo, estoy trabajando con VIDEO BABIES -

Espero k les guste este cap!

BYEE

Lilia Blackwood de Lioncourt

VIVA MÉXICO! (me agarró el patriotismo o.o)


	21. ¡Que Sorpresa!

-:- ¡Que sorpresa! -:-

"¿Mamá?" preguntó Remus, dsemasiado asustado como para pensar en otra cosa que decir

Ninguna respuesta salió de la mujer frente a él

Era un poco chaparra y un poco llenita. Digamos que más o menos como Mrs. Weasley. Exepto, que Kathy Lupin tenía cabello café oscuro y ojos avellana

Remus solo la miro

De repente, una maleta fue arrojada a sus brazos

"tengo más maletas allá afuera, así que no te tomes mucho tiempo con esa" dijo Kathy apuntando otras seis enormes maletas a su izquierda

"¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?"

"Oh!, ehh….. , claro mamá, pasa"

Kathy pasó por un lado a su hijo instantáneamente inspeccionando lo que estaba a su alerededor.

"Se ve que no has limpiado por aquí últimamente" dijo sin importar que su hijo estuviera ah

Cuando Remus cerró la puerta, ya con todas las maletas dentro, ella lo miró y sonrió.

"Bueno, parece que Black y tú han estado… bastante ocupados" dijo Kathy notando "algo nuevo" en su hijo. "¿para cuando esperan al mocosito?"

Remus rechinó sus dientes tratando de no insultar a su madre.

"Al final del mes que viene… Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Es acaso un crimen venir y sorprender a mi hijo con una visita?" preguntó tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible

Remus se le quedó viendo levantando una ceja,

"Bien" dijo Kathy "Lo admito. No vine a visitarte. Tu padre y yo tuvimos una pelea y no quería quedarme en casa. Eras el que me quedaba más cerca"

"Y Jamie? Su casa está más…."

"Tu hermana y yo no nos hemos hablado desde que se fue y se casó con ese…. Horripilante hombre"

"Te refieres a…?"

"No lo digas!"

Remus suspiró.

"Mamá, este no es un buen momento…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Black y tú están demasiado ocupados para mí?"

Remus mordió su labio…

"Nosotros… bueno… tenemos compañía para las fechas de fin de año… las navidades y eso…. Sí! Tenemos visitas! Severus Snape y Gilderoy Lockhart"

Kathy levantó una ceja curiosamente

"¿Por qué?"

'Piensa rápido, Remus Piensa rápido'

"La casa de Severus está siendo fumigada…. Estaba llena de… ratas gigantes y eso…. Y Gilderoy….. tenía problemas con el drenaje!"

Kathy lo miró por un tiempo para después asentir…

"Bien, de todos modos es el único lugar donde puedo…"

"Es el único lugar en el que quieres quedarte, mam

"Lo que sea! El punto es que no regresaré a casa hasta que tu padre se disculpe"

Remus tragó saliva

Esperaría hasta que David Lupin, el hombre más testarudo del mundo, se disculpara.

…ESO PODRÍA TOMAR MESES!

"Remus ¿quién es?" llamó Sirius

"Siri, tenemos visitas" respondió Remus

Se escucharon los pasos de Sirius mientras bajaba las escaleras y llegó al lugar

"Ok, Kathy" dijo al llegar "y pensé que era alguien importante"

Kathy miró con desprecio al marido de su hijo.

"No te hagas el listo, black" dijo "Estaré aquí por un tiempo, así que te sugiero que te relajes un poco y seas más amable"

Sirius sacó una mirada mezclada entre shock y miedo.

"¿Remus?"

"Me temo que es verdad" dijo Remus arrepintiéndose de todo eso "Se va a quedar"

Sirius tragó saliva

"Me temía que dijeras eso…"

"bueno" dijo Kathy "Remus, puedes subir mis maletas"

"Espera, kathy" dijo Sirius "Remus no puede hacer cosas de ese tipo. Son ordenes de St. Mungos"

Kathy rodó sus ojos.

"Déjenme adivinar. Nada de actividades pesadas, no cminar por largos periodos, etcétera, etcétera?"

Sirius y Remus asintieron.

Kathy rodó sus ojos de nuevo y le puso una maleta en los brazos de Remus

"Remus es un hombre fuerte. Será lindo con su madre y subirá sus maletas, verdad, Remus?"

Kathy le dio a Remus "LA MIRADA"

Ya saben, esa mirada que las madres dan que dicen "HAZLO O YA VERAS"

Remus sabía que una vez estando su madre en casa, no descansaría

La última vez que fue, era en Pascua. Se quedópor una semana, y fue la semana que Remus no durmió.

Es lo mismo siempre "Remus, esta casa no está suficientemente limpia" o "ya que estás parado, tal vez quisieras arreglar eso que estás tratando de cocinar, huele muy mal" o "Remus, mi almohada necesita una sacudida!"

"Sí, mamá" Remus suspir

Sirius miró como Remus subía las escaleras con la pesada maleta,

"Kathy! Estás siendo irrazonable!" gritó "Remus no puede hacer esto!"

"Es un hombre fuerte, puede hacerlo"

"Kathy! Tiene ocho meses de embarazo! Es demasiado trabajo el que quieres que haga! Peude ser peligroso!"

Kathy le dio a Siirus "LA MIRADA"

No, una mirada diferente.

La mirada que dice "NO TE METAS E ESTO O ME ASEGURARË DE QUE NO PUEDAS VOLVER A PARARTE DERECHO JAMAS"

…Sirius dio media vuelta y subio las escaleras.

Encontró a Remus en la puerta de un cuarto de huéspedes, mirando a Gileroy y Severus arreglandolo para su madre

"Lo siento, Remmie" dijo abrazándolo

"Está bien" dijo correspondiendo el abrazo "no puede ser tan malo. Tal vez esta vez no será tan…"

"¡¡¡REMUS!!! ¿qué nunca sacudes este lugar?"

Sirius se estremecio al oir la voz de kathy

"Parece que no" suspiró Remus

"Dejame ir" insistió Sirius "Le guste o no, necesitas descansar"

"Es mi madre, tengo que ir"

"pero…"

"No"

Mientras Remus bajaba las escaleras, Sirius entró al cuarto donde estaban Gilderoy y Severus

"Así que la Sra. Lupin está de visita?" preguntó Gilderoy

"Sí…."

"Suena como un demonio" dijo Severus abriendo un poco la ventana

"LO ES"dijo Sirius "Mientras que ella esté aquí, Remus no dormirá. Debieron ver la última vez… de hecho fue un poco gracioso….."

"¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?"

"Lo va a traer de aquí para allá, criticando la manera en que se ve la casa, haciéndolo limpiar, cocinar, y hacer… todo loq e normalmente hace, solo que diez veces más. Es impulsiva, mandona, y… horrible"

"No puede hacer eso" dijo Gilderoy "ya debe saber a estas alturas que remus…"

"Oh, ya sabe del bebé… Y no le importa"

"Bueno" dijo Severus "Creo que solo tendrá que ayudar más a Remus"

Oh-Oh

Huele a pelea!

"TÚ!" se burló Lockhart "Claro! Y después los cerdos aprenderán a volar! Seré YO el que le ayude más"

"Lo siento, chicos" interrumpió Sirius "Pero no funcionará. No permite que nadie le ayude. Dice que no confía en nadie más. Solo quiere que su 'amado y dulce dijo' haga todo lo que quiere. Ni siquiera lo intenten"

"Lo has intentado?" Severus lo ret

"Sirius volteó y se levantó la camisa…

En su espalda estaba una….

….cicatriz en forma de waffle?

"Estaba haciendo el desayuno y quería que Remus le pasara los huevos" explicó Sirius "pero, Remus quería dormir, así que intenté dárselos yo mismo. Pero me golpeó con la wafflera caliente!"

Severus y Gilderoy miraban la cicatriz con una mezcla de horror e incredibilidad.

"Así que básicamente," empezó Gilderoy "Ayudamos, salimos lastimados…"

"Entonces tendremos que ayudarle sin que se de cuenta" dijo Severus como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"En ese caso" dijo Sirius " Seré YO el que ayude más"

"En tus sueños, Black" dijo Gilderoy rodando sus ojos

"¿Es un reto?" amenazó Sirius

"Claro! Te apuesto a que Remus me agradecerá más a mi cuando ella se vaya!"

"Y si no se va?" preguntó Severus levantando una ceja

"Entonces se pondrá feo el asunto…"bufó Gilderoy "Y una nota para ustedes dos: Alejense de mi camino. Remus es MIO ahora"

"En tus sueños, rubiecito!" gritó Sirius "¡Se casó conmigo!"

"Eso fue sin duda un error fatal" decretó Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa

Con una mirada de desafío y una seña con la mano bastante obscena, dio la media vuelta y se fue

…Sólo para encontrar a Remus subiendo las escaleras con más maletas en sus brazos…

..Oh, esto se pondrá divertido….

-:- Fin Capítulo Veintiuno -:-

Bienn!! Aki temrino otro cap mil gracias por los reviews, ya son 111!! Fa il numero perfetto! xD

BESOS A TODOS!

Lilia Blackwood


	22. ¡¿Por qué ahora!

Ok! hubo un enorme error en la explicacion que di acerca de Remus y como se embarazo y como va a dar a luz… ya lo borre asi que es probable que muchos no lo hayan leido, pero ahí va la explicación como se debe…

Disculpas (I'm sorry Akasha, must've misunderstood the whole thing, really sorry u.u)

Bien… Remus es un hombre normal en todos los aspectos hasta un dia antes del parto, cuando tiene un cambio fisico _temporal_ para poder dar a luz y después todo regresa a estar como antes…. Y eso es en caso de LICANTROPOS. Ahora si está claro? I'm really sorry u Next time I'll ask to be sure

Por cierto.. se que metarde para este cap, pero he estado un poco ocupada, ando aplicando para la Universidad, entrare a Texas A&M pero intentare no tardarme tanto ya. Intentaré subir otro cap para mañana o el miércoles pk el jueves voy a presentar un examen a laredo tx y el viernes es halloween party y como tenemos puente aki en mexico no habra clases el lunes y martes me voy a san luis a visitar a mi abuela… eso kiere decir que si no actualizo mañana o el miércoles no actualizare hasta la proxima semana, ok? Bien.. ya me Sali del tema.. ahí va este cap!

-:- ¿Por qué ahora? -:-

Ha pasado tanto desde que Kathy Lupin entró por la puerta de 12 Grimmauld Place…

…De hecho, han sido solo un par de semanas a lo mucho…

Pero Remus no ha podido dormir o descansar en ese tiempo!

A toda hora del día, _ella_ quiere algo.

Quiere su almohada esponjosita.

Quiere carne justo cuando se le antoja.

Las verduras y el pan deben estar en platos diferentes.

La casa no está suficientemente limpia.

Su cuarto está demasiado iluminado.

Las cortinas deberían estar cerradas.

Los platos tienen pequeños puntos.

Las papas están muy blandas.

La puerta rechina.

Sus pies duelen.

… Bueno, los de Remus duelen también!

Con todo el caminar y estar de pie que le ha obligado a toda hora del día y la noche, es un milagro que no se haya desmayado e cansancio!

Para hacer la larga historia, corta, Remus ya no podía ni con su alma!

Ayudarlo estaba fuera de ni siquiera pensarlo…

Kathy se la pasaba vigilando a Remus, Sirius y sus "invitados" a toda hora

Incluso HARRY estaba en su lista!

Las peleas se habían puesto aún peor.

Como la semana pasada.

Kathy ordenó a Rmeus que bajara cuando se iba a bañar.

Le dijo que había polvo por toda la sala y que debía limpiarla.

Así, que sabiendo que no tenía otra opción ni oportunidad de paz, Remus comenzó a sacudir, a pesar del horrible e insoportable dolor de espalda y pies.

Sirius, Severus y Gilderoy tuvieron que observar como Remus sacudía sin atreverse a ser descubiertos ayudandole.

Al final del día, cuando Remus estaba haciendo algún tipo de quehacer, los tres hombres tuvieron una pelea por que nadie se había atrevido a ayudarle

Los tres estaban moretoneados y enfermos al día siguiente.

Pero, el día que Remus consideraba como peor estaba por llegar.

El día en que sabía que no tenría ni siquiera un segundo de paz.

El Día De Gracias.

El día de gracias, Kathy tenía a Remus en la cocina desde la madrugada, cocinando cualquier cosa que se le ocurría.

Oh, nunca levantaba un dedo. Solo daba ordenes y observaba a Remus ir de un lugar a otro tratando de cumplir todo lo que ordenaba.

Bien…

….hoy es ese día…

-/;/- Día De Gracias -/;/-

"Remus, el pavo no se hace solo!"

Remus suspiró.

Hoy era un día muy malo para él.

Los trillizos simplemente no dejarían de patear.

Su espalda estaba particularmente adolorida.

Y parecía haber un dolor desconocido cada unas cuantas horas…

Todo el día, Kathy había estado dando ordenes, mientras estaba sentada comiendo ranas de chocolate.

Había ordenado a Sirius, Severus y Gilderoy alejarse de la cocina para prevenir que "ayudaran a su flojo hijo"

Harry, cansado de tanta pelea, se encerró en su cuarto desde en la mañana.

Era un día que pasaba demasiado despacio.

Remus trabajaba y trabajaba, con el dolor y el sueño que sentía, como si estuviera ido

Y debía estarlo, ya que no notó los cambios que estaban ocurriendo en su cuerpo

Para las seis esa noche, Remus ya había tenido suficiente. Se paró y se recargó en la mesa.

"Remus, por qué te detuviste?" reclamó Kathy "ya es hroa de la cena, y estás atrasado"

"mamá, por favor, estoy cansado" suplicó Remus "me duele todo, puedo tan siquiera sentarme? UN minuto solamente?"

Kathy miró fiajamente a su hijo

"No me hables ene se tono, Remus!" declaró "Quizá tu quieras ser flojo, pero quiero ver algo BIEN HECHO aquí. El Día de Gracias es un día especial para que las familias…"

"Mamá, por favor" suplicó Remus sonando más desesperado a cada momento "Solo necesito sentarme, solo un minuto…"

"No. Trabajarás en esto. Lo harás como se debe y como me guste. No dejaré que un hijo mío sea flojo solo porque está esperando un bebé. ¡No!"

Kathy gritaba cosas que Remus ni siquiera estaba escuchando.

Regresó al trabajo ahora pelando papas.

En ese momento, entró Sirius.

"Buenas tardes, Remmie" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

"lárgate de aquí, black. Distraes a Remus" ordenó Kathy

"Sólo vine por un vaso de agua. Eso está mal?" dijo Sirius moviendo su vaso de agua provocando a su suegra

Los ojos de Kathy se estrecharon mientras tumbaba el vaso de Sirius al piso dejando vidrios y agua por toda la cocina.

"Remus, la cocina necesita limpieza"

Remus no pudo más que suspirar tragandose las lágrimas que intentaban salir.

Pero antes de que se agachara a limpiar, Sirius lo tomó del brazo.

"Siéntate, Remus, yo lo har

"No!, No lo harás!" gritó Kathy "Remus lo har

"Está cansado y no se supone que deba agacharse. Déjelo ahora en paz…"

"Cállate Black"

Se escucharon gritos inentendibles por todo el cuarto.

"Diviertiéndose?" preguntó Severus llegando a la cocina junto con Gilderoy

"Estás siendo de GRAN ayuda" le dijo Gilderoy a Sirius sarcásticamente

"¡Cállate!" gritó Sirius "Al menos tuve el valor de bajar!"

"¿Y no estamos nosotros abajo entonces?" dijo Severus

"Oh, callense, estamos discutiendo aquí" reclamó Kathy

"Oh, cállate viejita horrible, nadie quiere… OUCH!"

Kathy había lanzado una tremenda cachetada rusa a la cara de Gilderoy dejandole la marca roja en su mejilla.

"maldita perra!" gritó él

Corrió hacia donde estaba Kathy intentando golpearla pero fue detenido por Sirius y Severus.

Pero al intentar detener a Gilderoy, Severus recibió un golpe en la boca de éste provocando su ira y golpeando a Gilderoy en la cabeza.

Gilderoy, en respuesta tiró un puñetazo.

Severus se protegió con Sirius causando que éste recibiera el golpe y respondiera golpeando a Severus en el estómago

Una típica pelea había empezado…. Aunque parecía peor.

Incluso kathy estaba en la pelea!

De hecho era la protagonista de ella!

Ahora estaba sobre la espalda de Gilderoy golpeandolo repetidamente en la cabeza.

Remus simplemente estaba ahí masajeándose la cien una migraña en camino, su cuerpo doliendo y cansado.

Pensó que tal vez ahora que su madre estaba _ocupada_ podría tener un momento de paz

… Hasta que sintió algo entre sus piernas…

… Un líquido tibio corrió por sus piernas…

Miró hacia abajo sin lograr nada debido a su enorme vientre estorbando.

Pero mientras intentaba ver que pasaba un terrible dolor apareció en su estómago

"Oh… oh no" se dijo a sí mismo "Por favor, no ahora. Lo suplico. No ahora, no… Ouch… Ok, tal vez ahora"

El dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras se encontraba ahí parado.

"¿Mamá?" llamó con esperanzas de que la pelea parara.

Kathy siguió golpeando a Sirius

"¿Sev?"

Severus estaba actualmente transformando la cara de Gilderoy en budín.

"¿Siri?"

Sirius ahora estaba tirandole utensilios a Kathy riendo sádicamente.

"G-Gilderoy?"

Gilderoy estaba siendo golpeado por la cuchara de madera de Kathy

Asíq eu se quedó ahí por un minuto esperando a que el dolor se fuera.

Pero pasaba todo lo contrario. El dolor se intensificaba.

"Alguien? Necesito ayuda" llam

Por suerte, harry había decidido bajar por algo de tomar ya que solo había tomado jugo de naranja en la mañana.

Estaba en las escaleras cuando escuchó a Remus y corrió hacia él.

Encontró la escena de la pelea y a Remus parado ah

… Una mancha de agua en sus pantalones…

… Retorcido en la mesa…

"harry, debemos irnos" le dijo tratando de no gritar de dolor

"Irnos? A dónde?"

"Harry, tenemos que ir a St. Mungos" dijo desesperado

"¿Por qué? ¿estás bien?"

"harry. Mi fuente se rompió. Es hora. AHORA"

Los ojos de harry se ensancharon

"¿Es tiempo?"

"Sí, ya es tiempo"

"Ahora?"

"Sí, ahora"

"En este momento..?"

"SÍ!!! AHORA!!!"

…De Todos los Tiempos, tenía que ser AHORA!...

-:- Fin Capítulo Veintidós -:-

Bien, aki acaboo!!

Actualizare lo más pronto k pueda… ya explike al principio lo del embarazo bien y explike lo de la actualizacion…

Asi k no me keda mas ke agradecerles por sus reviews y decirles ke SIGAN LEYENDO!

Esto ya esta por terminar!!

Bye bye

Lily Blackwood


	23. ¡Para mi Suerte!

-:- Para Mi Suerte -:-

Harry miraba horrorizado la escena.

Esperaba que cuando llegara el momento, Sirius y los otros no estuvieran peleando.

Esperaba que cuando llegara este momento, el no estuviera cerca.

"¿Paramos primero la pelea?"

Remus negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo deja una nota… Harry este no es el tiempo para no hacer nada" Remus se quejó literalmente retorciéndose del dolor al ver que Harry simplemente estaba viendo hacia la nada con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Harry no respondió.

"¡Harry!"

Harry subió lentamente la mirada.

"¿Eh?"

Remus miró al chico de ojos verdes….

Trató de decir algo, pero otra contracción lo detuvo haciéndose peor a cada momento que pasaba.

"¿Remus?" preguntó Harry "¿Estás bi…?"

Harry fue interrumpido por la mano de Remus apretando su garganta.

"Harry" logró hacer salir de su boca "Por favor. Te quiero como a un hijo. De verdad, te quiero"

Remus tembló cuando el dolor se puso peor que antes.

"Harry! Si tu me quieres también… PENSARÁS MAS RÁPIDO!"

Los ojos de Harry se salieron de su órbita (también ayudó el hecho de que ya casi no podía respirar), pero logró zafarse cuando la contracción pasó y la mano de Remus se relajó.

"Ok… ehhm… Como llegamos a St. Mungos? No puedes aparecerte o viajar por polvo…."

"¡Harry! No estoy en posición de pensar ene ste momento!"

"Ok, ok!!!"

Harry se golpeaba levemente la cabeza tratando de pensar en alguna forma de llegar a St. Mungos antes de que esto se pusiera peor.

"¡El Knight Bus!" exclam

Remus rodó sus ojos.

"¿Tardaste tanto en pensar en ESO?"

"Estoy bajo presión!"

"Por qué me estás gritando?"

"¡Tu empezaste!"

"No! Yo… AAAAHHH!!!"

Remus se dobló de dolor de nuevo, las contracciones, obviamente, poniéndose peor.

"Que no debería haber un espacio de horas entre las contracciones?"

"Deberían.. pero he estado en dolor durante todo el día… aaaahhhhh!!"

Harry comenzó a sudar.

Había enfrentado basiliscos.

Había matado Slytherins.

Incluso había evitad dragones en una escoba!

¡pero nunca había tratado de tratar con una persona en labor de parto!

"Harry, por favor, apúrate" suplicó Remus

"¿Puedes caminar?"

"Eso creo"

Harry le dio la mano a Remus y le ayudó a empezar a caminar.

…Cuando el dolor regresó, a toda fuerza…

…Forzando a Remus a quitar cualquier rastro de vida de la mano de Harry…

Lo que forzó a Harry a caer al suelo de dolor junto con Remus

"¡Sueltame!"

Remus soltó la mano de Harry.

"Mucha ayuda que eres!"

"Gracias" respondió Harry tratando de mover su mano.

Tomó algunos minutos, pero finalmente resolvieron el problema.

Harry terminó cargando a Remus. Estaba un poco pesado, pero Harry milagrosamente pudo hacerlo.

Ya afuera, Harry sacó su varita y llamó al Knight Bus, esperando que no tardara mucho.

"Remus, estás bien?"

Remus, aun en brazos de Harry, negó con la cabeza.

"Duele" susurró apretando de nuevo la mano de Harry.

Pero Harry no se quejó esta vez.

La sangre aún no había regresado por completo a su mano, así que prácticamente, no sentía nada.

Ya desesperados, escucharon un BANG! Y un POP!

Las luces del autobús se vieron desde unos metros y el autobús morado llegó al lugar.

Con Stan!

Las puertas se abrieron revelando al hombre que conoció años atrás cuando estaba en tercer año, solo que ahora más viejo y no vestía igual.

"Hola, Harry!" los saludó Stan "Qué es eso en tus brazos?"

"No importa" se apuró a decir Harry "¿Cuánto tardas en llevarnos a St. Mungos?"

"Mmm.. pues no estamos cerca de St. Mungos… aproximadamente… media hora"

"¡¿QuÉ?!"

"Es el tiempo regular. Tengo otras paradas que hacer! No puedo ignorarlas… a menos que sea una emergencia"

"Esto ES UNA EMERGENCIA!"

Stan miró dudoso a los pasajeros que estaban en la parte de atrás.

"¿Y cuál vendría siendo la emegencia?" dijo contemplando calramente el qué hacer.

"Mira, mi amigo aquí va a dar a luz…AHORA!"

Stan palideci

"Bien, trataré de llevarlos tan rápido como pueda"

harry sonrió dejando cuidadosamente a remus en una cama.

Para ahora, el dolro era tan fuerte, que remus luchaba para no dejar salir gritos.

"Llegaremos pronto, Remus, no te preocupes" le dijo limpiando el sudor de su frente "Solo un poco más y estaremos ah

Remus forzó una debil y adolorida sonrisa y asintió.

"Y quién es tu amigo ahí?" preguntó Stan

"Remus" respondió Stan

"Remus Lupin? ¿O es Black ahora?"

"ACELERA!!!" gritó Remus enojado tratando de descargar el dolor

"Ok, OK…." Dijo Stan, no hay necesidad de ponerse ru…"

"Cállate y MANEJA!!"

Stan instantáneamente cerró la boca y volteó su vista a la carretera.

Una señora de cabello gris se dirigió a Remus

"Joven" comenzó "Creo que le debe una disculpa al condu…"

"Podría callarse?" dijo Remus

La señora se puso roja de rabia.

"Disculpe, pero…"

"Se lo dije amablemente hace un momento, no me gusta repetir lo que digo"

La señora, viendo que Remus no andaba de humor, volteço la cara y lo ignoro.

"Vieja estúpida" murmuró Remus

"No te había escuchado maldecir" bromeó Harry

"Sí, sí, sí, ahora cállate"

"Y que si no quiero callarme?"

"Una palabra más, Harry. TE LO ADVIERTO! Una más y estarás realmente fregado!"

"Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que el fregado eras t…"

"NO! Ni te atrevas a… AHH!! Terminar lo que estás diciendo… te lo advierto! TE MATO!"

Harry cerró su boca inmediatamente.

"¿Cuánto más tardará?" le preguntó Harry a Stan

"Si seguimos así… veinte mi….."

BANG!

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó una niña

El bus se agitó por un momento y se escuchó otro ruido bastante fuerte.

… Y se detuvo…

"¿Qué pasó?" cuestionó un anciano

Las luces se habían apagado y todo lo que se podía escuchar eran los ruidos de los carros muggles en la calle principal

Stan levantó su varita y checó el tablero.

Entonces suspiró.

"Lo siento, chicos… Esto está.. totalmente descompuesto"

Harry, auque no podia notarse en la oscuridad, palideció.

"Esto no es bueno" se susurró a sí mismo

-/- De Regreso En La Casa -/-

"Quítate!" le gritó Severus furioso a Sirius golpeándole.

Sirius voló hasta una silla.

Miró alrededor, esperando ver a Remus ah

…Pero sólo encontró un pedazo de pergamino.

"¡Hey! Ya no está!" gritó Sirius

Kathy miró hacia arriba.

"Probablemente, se fue a dormir… ese hijo tan flojo que tengo"

"Oh, ya cállate!" le respondió cortante Severus

"Dejó una nota" dijo leyéndola.

Pero, al leer, se dio cuenta que era la letra de Harry.

"Maldita sea!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó estúpidamente Gilderoy

Sirius hizo bolas la nota y se la aventó en la cara al rubio.

Después de que rebotara, Gilderoy la recogió y la leyó en voz alta.

"Oigan chicos" decía la nota "Disculpen que no hayamos parado la pelea, pero Remus no aguantaba más el dolor. Cuando terminen de actuar estúpidamente, vengan a St. Mungos. Para cuando lleguen allá, uno de ustedes será abuela, y alguno de los otros, pap

Sus ojos se saltaron.

… y con un "POP!" desaparecieron

-:- Fin Capítulo Veintitrés -:-

Me tarde, lo siento :S he estado muy ocupada, este capítulo lo termine en pedazos y a la carrera, asi k disculpen los errores k tenga, no tuve tiempo de checarlo u.u. Y de hecho termine el capitulo el 9 de noviembre… pero no funcionaba el Document Manager… so….

Gracias por sus Reviews!

And you DO know a lot of Spanish QVA! - Thanks for the opportunity of translating this! I loved the new chapter of Ups And Downs, by the way!


	24. Respira, Estarás Bien

-:- Respira, Todo Estará Bien -:-

Ya llevaban casi una hora atorados en el autobús.

Los niños ya no paraban de fastidiar a sus padres del aburrimiento.

Los más ancianos estaban ya dormidos y roncando.

Harry sostenía la mano de Remus mientras éste seguía en dolor y gritando.

En este tiempo, el dolor había aumentado aún mas (por si no creían que esto era posible) y se volvía más frecuente. No parecía que tuvieran mucho tiempo…

"Harry, no podemos seguir aquí" dijo remus como pudo entre respiros forzados.

"No parece que poda…Ah!"

Harry calló y rechinó sus dientes cuando Remus casi rompía los dedos de su pobre mano. Hubiese jurado que escuchó un CRACK de sus pobre huesos

"HarryMeRehúsoTotalmenteATenerUnBebéEnEsteAutobús" gritó fanáticamente

Después de cinco minutos, Remus lo solt

"No creo que tengamos otra opción"declaró Harry

"Harry, a menos que sepas como traer un bebé a este mundo te sugiero que pienses en algo, aho… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Tengo que encontrar una forma de llegar allá… pero… ¿qué?" se dijo Harry a sí mismo

Miró alrededor como buscando una respuesta entre las caras de las personas que se encontraban desesperadas dentro del autobús

"Remus, tengo que salir"

"No, por favor…"

"Regresaré en un minuto, sólo necesito saber dónde estamos"

El hombre asintió en silencio.

Harry corrió, pasó los muchos ojos que miraban su cicatriz.

Todo lo que podía ver eran árboles.

Árboles, arbustos y una calle sucia

¡BEEP!

Harry brincó y volte

Luces!

… y no eran del Knight Bus…

¡Un carro!

"Muévete!" se escuchó la voz de una mujer "Quítate del cami… ¿Harry?"

Harry trató de reconocer a la persona que estaba en frente de él en un Jeep azul marino…

Cabello café esponjado…

"¿Hermione?"

La mujer se salió del jeep y corrió a abrazarlo

"¡harry!, que gusto me da verte! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a media calle?"

"Hermione, ¿me puedes llevar a St. Mungo's?" preguntó con urgencia

"Sí, claro, ¿por qué?"

"No hay tiempo para explicar, ahora solo asegúrate de que tengas espacio en el asiento trasero"

Con eso, Harry corrió hacia el Knight Bus y llegó hasta Remus

"¡Remus, buenas noticias!"

"Nos vamos a ir de aquí a St. Mungo's?" preguntó Remus en tono de súplica

"Buen acierto, ahora… ¿puedes caminar?"

"¡¿Te parece que puedo caminar?!"

tomando eso como un no, Harry cargó de nuvo a Remus y lo llevó hasta el jeep de Hermione, acostándolo en el asiento trasero.

"¿Así que esta era tu emergencia?" dijo mientras ambos se subían al Jeep.

"Si"

hermione, entendiendo como Remus se sentía, ya que ella ya tenía tres hijos (cielos, le dio complejo de Weasley o.O), aceleró lo más que pudo

"¿Qué tan lejos estamos?" preguntó Remus dudando durar dos millas más…

"Si seguimos a esta velocidad…. Cinco minutos"

Con un suspiro, Remus se recostó en el asiento liberado por un momento del dolor.

"Y dije que quería hijos…" se murmuró a sí mismo

Estaba ahí, tratando de pensar en cosas bonitas. Almohadas. Conejitos. Chocolate.

Hasta que el dolor regresó.

"Maldición" gritó al instante

Hermione bajó un poco la velocidad

"¿Remus, estás bien?"

"¿Por qué todo mundo me pregunta eso? NO! No estoy bien! Estoy en labor de parto! Duele! Necesito asistencia médica! Yo… Ahh!!!"

"Sólo respira hondo" le aconsejó Hermione "Adentro y afuera, despacio…"

"Cállate, perra!"

-/- En St. Mungos -/-

"¿Qué quiere decir con que no hay nadie bajo ese nombre?" gritó Kathy

La recepcionista miró hacia arriba

"Nadie por el nombre de Remus Lupin o Remus Lupin-Black se ha registrado hoy. Si está esperando que llegue pronto, por favor siéntese y espere pacientemente"

Kathy bufó y volteó hacia los otros tres hombres

"No está aqu

Sirius llevó las manos a su cara.

"Es nuestra culpa"

Nadie reproch

Todos sabían…

"bueno" dijo Kathy "es TU culpa. No soy la que lo dejó embarazado, para empezar"

"OH, ya cállate" gritó Gilderoy fastidiado "Esto es tanto su culpa como la de noso… la de Sirius"

Así que ahora….

…Esperaban…

-:- Fin Capítulo VeintiCuatro -:-

Bien, se que esto está mucho de emoción, pero lo que pasa es que yo debería estar subiendo un capítulo diario… pero No puedo, lo sientoo, estoy en medio de una crisis… acabo de gastar una cantidad de dinero que nadie me creería en examenes para los que tengo ke estudiar, son examenes en ingles, asi que necesito familiarizarme con los terminos de ciencia, matematicas en iingles y estudiar historia y geografia de los estados unidos… cosa para la que necesito dinero y tiempo.. y no tengo ninguna de las dos, asi que estoy bastante ocupada intentando tener alguna de las dos coassa ¬¬ Pero en vista del éxito no obtenido en eso, he decidido darle mas tiempo a traducir el fic… me urge terminarlo lo ams pronto posible para dedicarme a estudiarr lo que pueda pork los examenes los tengo entre diciembre y enero. Terminando los examenes, empiezo con la secuela de Don't Stop Da Jiggle Wiggle… Faltan dos capitulos y el epilogoo!! Yaaa No se me desesperen

Tratare de subir el capitulo ke viene mañana mismo, ok?

El siguiente cap ya trae una idea más completa.

Tenganme paciencia, que estoy muy presionada últimamente u.u Hago lo mejor que puedo.

Besitos a todos y disculpas de enuvo por tardar tanto

BYE

Lily Blackwood


	25. Push!

-:- Push! -:-

Ya han pasado tres minutos…

Sirius ha estado dando vueltas como maniático

Gilderoy y Severus están mordiéndose las uñas.

Kathy… la verdad no le importa…

…Malvada…

"¿Dónde se pudieron…"

BANG!

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Y un chico de cabellos negro y ojos verdes entró corriendo

"¡Harry!" exclamó Sirius "¿Dónde está Remus?"

Harry trató de tomar un poco de aire.

"Remus… del otro lado… del edificio… los quiere… a los… tres… ahora"

Con una mirada el uno al otro los tres hombres corrieron hasta el otro lado del edificio.

Subieron y brincaron escaleras hasta que llegaron ahí.

Se acercaban a la Sala de Partos cuando se escuchó un grito.

Severus se acercó para tocar la puerta del cuarto cuando la puerta se abrió.

Una enfermera salió.

"¿Puedo ayudarlos?"

"Sí… ¿No será Remus Lupin el que está ahí?" preguntó Gilderoy

"De hecho, sí" contestó la enfermera sonriendo "¿Es usted el padre?"

"No!" respondió rápidamente Sirius "Es un amigo. Yo soy el padre"

"¡Está mintiendo! Yo soy el padre, él sólo es un pobre perro abandonado…"

Sirius miró al rubio listo para atacar

"Bien" interrumpió la enfermera "Remus pidió a un tal Harry Potter. Estará el Sr. Potter…"

"¡Aquí estoy!"

Los cuatro voltearon para ver a Harry caminando hacia ellos con Kathy a un lado.

"¿Remus quiere verme?" preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes.

"Sí" contestó la enfermera "Dijo que no quería a nadie con él más que a usted. Me temo que los demás tendrán que esperar aquí afuera"

"¡Pero Harry no es ni siquiera el padre!" exclamó Severus

"bueno, queremos complacer a nuestros pacientes" explicó la enfermera "Venga ahora Sr. Potter"

-/- En La Sala De Partos -/-

"Esto no es justo!"

"Sólo respira, Remus, todo estará bien" aseguró Dave tratando de reconfortar al licántropo

Los únicos en la sala eran Remus, Harry, Dave y la enfermera.

"Bien, Remus" comenzó Dave "Todo parece estar en control"

Ninguna respuesta vino a él, solo más gritos de dolor.

"Cuando venga la próxima contracción, encesito que pujes"

"Tengo qué? Estoy cansado"

"Me temo que sí. Cansado o Descansado, estos tres están impacientes"

De repente, Remus hizo un movimiento y gritó de nuevo debido al dolor

"Bien, aquí vamos, Remus, con fuerza, por los trillizos, ok?"

Esto estuvo así por las siguientes dos hroas. Puja por diez segundos, descansa otros diez, toma un respiro profundo, y empieza de nuevo"

Remus estaba cansado. Le dolía todo. No aguantaba más.

Y estaba bastante enojado…

"Harry" dijo "Trae a Sirius aquí"

"Pero.."

"AHORA!"

Demasiado asustado de traer el lado malo de Remus a flote, Harry corrió fuera del cuarto.

Afuera el cuarteto estaba aún mordiendose las uñas.

"Sirius" llamó "Te llama"

Sirius sonrió y brincó de su asiento

"Nos vemos después, perdedores" les dijo

Entró a la sala para encontrarse con su amante envuelto en sudor y gritando de dolor.

"Remus, estoy aquí, todo está bien" le dijo tomando su mano

"Bien" le dijo

Con eso apretó la mano de SIirus lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que escuchó POPS y CRACKS

"AH!" gritó Sirius "Por qué fue eso?"

"Nada" respondió Remus "Nada, sólo… AHHhh! Maldita sea! Siirus, cuando esto acabe… TE MATARÉ!"

Remus siguió apretando la mano de su marido sin importarle que se estaba poniendo un poco pálido por la falta de circulación

"Ok, aquí viene" declaró Dave "uno más, Remus, Con fuerza"

Remus obedeció, su cara enrojeciéndose con el esfuerzo

Después de unos segundos, se detuvo

Y el llanto de un bebé se esuchó.

"El primogénito!" exclamó Dave felizmente "Un hermoso niño"

Sirius miró confundido a su amante… su estómago aún seguía bastante grande

"Rmmie, pensé que dijiste que era una niña"

"Si, lo que digas" le contestó tomando aire "Puedes hacer algo por mí?"

"Sí, amor"

"Trae a Severus y a Gilderoy"

"¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?" contestó enojado Sirius

"Sirius!" gritó Remus mientras venía otra contracción "NO me hagas decirlo de nuevo!"

Sin más protestas, salió de la sala y regresó con los otros dos.

"Sólo quería decir algo" Remus empezó siendo clara su falta de aire "Los odio a los tres"

Sirius, Severys y Gilderoy lo miraron confusos.

"Sí" repitió Remus "Los odio por meterme en estos enredos. En cuanto pueda caminar de nuevo, los castraré a los tres!"

los tres palidecieron considerablemente, moviendo sus manos para proteger la parte amenazada.

"Son TAAAn afortunados de que no puedo pararme y estrangularlos uno por u… Ahhh!"

"Tiempo de empezar de nuevo, Remus" declaró Dave "Uno, dos… Tres!"

Remus gritó de nuevo

"AHH! Es la última vez que me aucesto con alguien! LA ULTIMA! Nunca… MAS!"

Los oídos de Gilderoy punzaban con los gritos de Remus

"De nuevo" ordenó Dave

Por otros diez segundos… gritos

…Entonces se esuchó otro llanto

"Una niña!"

Remus se recostó sobre la cama, luciendo como si hubiera corrido millas y millas.

"Ok, viene el último" declaró Dave "Debe ser fácil"

"No puedo" dijo Remus "Es demasiado. No puedo"

"Vamos, Remus" dijo Dave dulcemente "No es tan difícil"

"¡¡¿¿Y CÓMO SABES??!!"

Oh-oh…

"Eh, Remus no hay necesidad de alterar…."

"Sí, claro ¡CUANDO TENGAS QUE PARIR A TRES JODIDOS BEBES ENTONCES DIME QUÉ TAN FÁCIL ES!"

EL medibrujo se tornó pálido.

"Yo… ehh.."

"Así es pedazo de…"

"Remus" interrumpió Severus "No crees que estás siendo un poco irracional?"

EL ojo izquierdo de Remus tembló. Entonces volteó a ver a Severus, sus ojos ámbar mirándole lo más fijamente posible.

"¿quisieras repetir eso, Sev?" le dijo con una mirada sádica en sus cansados ojos

Severus negó en silencio moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Así lo pensé…"

Y con esas últimas palabras se tiró a la cama exhausto

"No puedo hacerlo" dijo simplemente "No puedo"

"Vamos, Remmie" dijo Sirius limpiando el sudor de la frente de Remus "Hazlo por el bebé que quiere reunirse con sus hermanos…"

"Sirius, cállate! SOLO CÁLLATE! Todos, AFUERA!"

Harry puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Siirus y lo guió hacia fuera, seguidos por Gilderoy y Severus

"Tú no, Harry" dijo Remus "Tú quédate"

Gilderoy volteó y miró al hombre de ojos verdes

"LO SABÍA!" exclamó "Tú eres el padre, verdad?"

Los ojos de Harry saltaron de su cabeza

"¿QuÉ? ¿Eso es lo que han estado pensando?"

"Me parece que ESTÁS MÁS CERCA de él que nosotros en este momento" reclamó Severus

"Eso es cierto" dijo Sirius "MUY cierto… No ha amenazado con castrarte a TI!"

"¿Acusas a tu propio ahijado, Black?" preguntó Severus "Eso es bajo"

"Cállate, bola de grasa"

"Tonto"

"Estúpido"

"Celibato"

"Eso es imposible, ya que yo soy OBVIAMENTE el padre"

"¡Acabas de acusar a Potter!"

¡SLAP!

"¿Tienen que pelear justo ahora?" preguntó Harry

Lo que le costó un golpe del rubio que se encontraba detrás de él.

No importándole ya lo que pasaba, Harry golpeó a Gilderoy en la cabeza innumerables veces a una velocidad increíble.

Golpearon, patearon, mordieron por lo que parecieron horas. Y parecía que nadie podría pararlos.

Pero… algo lo hizo.

…el llanto de un bebé…

"WAAAAA!"

Con ese llanto del recién nacido, los cuatro miraron hacia Remus

"Los odio a todos" dijo Remus antes de desmayarse

-:- Fin Capítulo Veinte-Cinco -:-

Bien, aquí hay otro capítulo… que no puedo subir ahora… porque Fanfiction está en mantenimiento de 48 horas mínimo…

Espero que le haya gustado, ya sólo falta un capítulo que pienso empezar a traducir de una vez… y el epílogo y preview de la primera secuela.. -

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SABRAN QUIEN ES EL PAPA! -

Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo

REVIEW PLEASE!


	26. ¡MI papi!

-:- ¡Mi Papi! -:-

Afuera, en la sala de espera, los cuatro hombres estaban sentados, sintiéndose más miserables que nada.

Los tres han estado despiertos toda la noche y el sol ya estaba saliendo.

Después de la pelea, una enfermera los había sacado de la sala de partos.

Remus había estado en dolor, necesitaba alguien que estuviera con él, que lo confortara… y todo lo que hicieron fue pelear y golpear.

Ahora…

…Ya todo había pasado…

Y no podían aguantar la culpa.

"No puedo creer que esto pasó" murmuró Harry pasando sus manos por su desordenado cabello.

"Nos necesitaba" comenzó Severus "Y todo lo que hicimos fue… pelear"

"Esto es lo que merecemos" razonó Sirius

El silencio se estableció en la sala por unos cuantos minutos en lo que recibían la culpa.

"Bueno" empezó Gilderoy "Yo no creo haber hecho nada malo"

Tres pares de ojos voltearon hacia el rubio.

SLAP!

PUNCH!

"¡PIEDAD!"

Gilderoy fue sacado del lugar por Severus quien lo llevaba del cabello.

"Ahora que se fue…" dijo Sirius "Lo siento Harry"

"Está bien, Sirius" le respondió Harry a su padrino "No hay problema"

"Eso fue bajo… deberíamos estar avergonzados" declaró Severus

"Créeme, lo estamos" contestaron en unísono Harry y Sirius

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala de partos se abrió y Dave caminó hacia los tres hombres.

"buenas noches, caballeros" saludó "Todo parece estar bien. Niño número uno nació a las 9:15 p.m.; la niña nació a las 9:19; y el segundo niño a las 9:27. Todos parecen sanos"

"¿Cómo está Remus?" preguntó Harry

"Bien. Ya está despierto, pero muy cansado. ¿Por qué no ha guardado reposo las últimas semanas?"

"Culpe a su madre" contestó Severus "Lo trajo de aquí para allá sin descanso ni oportunidad de negarse"

"Pueden encarcelarla por eso, ¿sabían?" Dave les informó

Los ojos de Sirius se encendieron.

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Claro! Puso en riesgo no sólo la vida de los trillizos, sino la vida de su propio hijo. ¿Cuál sería su nombre?"

"Catherine Freida Lupin" se apresuró a decir Sirius "Segunda"

Harry y Severus lo miraron como si les hubiera crecido una cabeza extra.

"¿Qué? … He estado esperando esta oportunidad de que la arresten desde que la conocí"

Los otros sólo afirmaron en silencio ignorando la pequeña obsesión de Sirius por que arrestaran a su suegra.

"¿Podemos verlo ahora?" preguntó Harry

"En unos minutos" dijo Dave "Pidió una prueba de los bebés. Algo de asegurarse de quién era el padre"

Mientras Dave regresaba a la sala de partos, gotas de sudor resbalaron en la cabeza de los hombres.

"gracias" dijeron en unísono

Sentándose de nuevo, se miraron uno al otro nerviosamente por unos segundos.

'Soy yo' Sirius pensaba 'POR FAVOR, tengo que ser yo, sino… ME MUERO!'

'Por favor, que no sea yo' pensaba Severus 'Remus me MATARÍA si soy el padre!'

'No puedo ser el padre' pensaba Harry 'No pude haberme acostado con el esposo LEGAL de mi padrino! Aún borracho hubiera parado!'

Segundos después la puerta se abrió revelando a Dave

"Bien" comenzó "Y los padres biológicos son Remus Lupin-Black y…"

Severus cruzó los dedos.

Sirius cerró los ojos preparado para lo peor.

Harry se puso verde preparado para vomitar los nervios.

"…Gilderoy Lockhart"

Harry regresó a su color natural.

Severus soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Sirius se veía a punto dedesmayarse.

"¡¿ÉL?!"

"Eso parece, pero- Esperen! Esto no puede ser!"

La esperanza de Sirius regresó.

"¡Ninguno de los trillizos tiene cabello rubio!"

El miedo de Severus regresó.

El color verde regresó al rostro de Harry.

"¡Marva!" llamó Dave "¡Alguien hechizó los archivos!"

"¡Lo sabemos!" contestó una mujer "Todos los archivos de maternidad tienen al mismo tipo registrado como el padre!"

"¿Todos dicen Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Sí"

Sirius rodó sus ojos.

"Sabía que trataría algo como esto" susurró Sirius

Dave sacó su varita y la apunto al papel que traía en sus manos.

"Ah! Los padres REALES son Remus Lupin-Black y…"

Parecía que tambores tocaban cada vez más rápido a la medida que la tensión del ambiente aumentaba. Parecía que el mundo terminaría después de ese momento.

"…Sirius Black"

"¡SÍ!"

Harry sepultó su cabeza en un bote de basura deshaciéndose de cualquier r astro de comida en su estómago.

Severus descruzó sus dedos y sonrió…

…O lo que sea que pueda ser considerada una sonrisa para este hombre…

Sirius estaba casi saltando de su piel de la alegría. De hecho, estaba brincando y gritando.

"¿Puedo verlo?" dijo Sirius incapaz de soportarlo más.

"Claro"

Sirius corrió a la sala de partos.

Lo primero que vio fue a su amante con una bolita rosada en sus brazos.

"Hey, amor" Sirius susurró caminando hacia él.

"Hey" Remus le respondió

Los pasos de Sirius eran cautelosos, como si temiera que el bebé se soltaría en llanto si se aproximara.

"No te asustes, está dormida" le dijo Remus

Con un suspiro Sirius se acercó a Remus y examinó al bebé en sus brazos.

Era una vista demasiado adorable para explicar en palabras.

La pequeña bebé estaba rosita y gordita y linda. Su rostro era adorable mientras dormía. Pequeños rastros de cabello negro y ámbar se podían ya apreciar.

Veinte pequeños deditos, y una varicita de botón.

Y era sólo una.

Remus señaló a los otros dos al otro lado de la sala.

Sirius se acercó a donde señalaba Remus. Caminó hasta que los vio con claridad, teniendo la primera visión de sus hijos.

Se veían como su hermana.

"Son adorables" suspiró Sirius

"¿Cómo los llamaremos?" preguntó Remus mientras Sirius regresaba hacia él.

"¿No les has puesto nombre?"

"Quería esperar a que... tú vinieras"

Sirius miró los cansados ojos ámbar de Remus

"Te amo" dijo Sirius besándole la frente.

"Yo también te amo" dijo devolviendo el beso "¿pero cómo los llamaremos?"

"Bueno… nunca pensé en nombres… ¿ Por quién empezamos?"

"Bueno, podemos empezar por nuestra hija, ya que está aquí"

"Cierto… ¿Qué tal Marie?"

"No. No parece quedarle….. ¿Leah?"

"me gusta cómo suena… pero no ¿Qué tal Jessica?"

Tomó más de media hora de negociación y argumento.

Pero los trillizos finalmente tenían nombre.

Jamie Sierra Lupin-Black para la niña.

Anthony Cyrus Lupin-Black para el mayor.

Y para el menor de los tres, Louis Deryll Lupin-Black.

Por minutos, simplemente se quedaron ahí. Sirius con Jamie y Anthony y Remus con Louis.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" preguntó Sirius

"¿Decirte qué?" preguntó Remus pretendiendo no saber a lo que Sirius se refería.

"Vamos, Remmie. Esa cara tuya no te salvará ahora"

Remus se quedó callado.

Peor la mirada de SIirus decía "Dilo"

"Bien… no quería que tú, Sev y Lockhart pelearan de nuevo. Mira dónde quedé por eso. Un lindo viaje de emergencia a la sala de partos en Día de Gracias"

"Oh, eso me recuerda…arrestaron a tu madre"

"¿Sí? ¿Por qué?"

"Puso en peligro tu vida y la de los trillizos"

"La venganza es dulce"

En ese momento a Jaime le dio hipo despertando a sus hermanos, haciendo que los tres empezaran un coro de llanto.

"Nuestra nueva familia" Sirius susurró en el oído de Remus

"Nuestra nueva familia"

-:- Fin Capítulo Veintiséis -:-

Bieen! Primero k nada mil disculpas por la tardanza… está de más dar todas mis razones, pero PERDON! De verdad perdon!

Me estoy robando un rato para hacer esto asi k no puedo decir mucho! Espero k le shaya gustado este cap! -

YA PUBLIKE EL EPILOGO TAMBIEN! Eh?

Bien bienn

thanX a los k hand ejado reviews este tiempo, mil gracias ! y ya se respondieron sus preguntas, eso espero…hahaha me dio mucha risa eso de k un hijo de cada kien xD pero hubiera sido una buena posibilidad, hahahaahahahah xDXD

ThanX again!

-à

Sigue al epilogoo !


	27. Epílogo

-:- Epílogo -:-

"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tres llantos separados

"Sirius" clamó Remus "¿Podrías ir con ellos?"

"No quiero" respondió Sirius

"Por favoooooooooooor" suplicó Remus poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque yo fui la última vez"

"¿Y? Yo les di de comer"

"Yo los cambié"

"Estuve con ellos toda la tarde"

"Los cargué en mi vientre por nueve meses"

"..Ya voy"

"Que bien que lo ves de mi lado"

AH! Ya han pasado casi dos meses!

Los bebés Lupin-Black casi tienen dos meses de vida.

Severus y Gilderoy se fueron antes de que los trillizos llegaran a casa.

Gilderoy estaba acabado después de saber que no eran suyos, pero esperaba quedarse de metiche….

…pero Sirius nunca permitiría eso.

Severus, por el otro lado, estaba contentísimo de irse. Feliz! Estaba tan alegre de no tener que cuidar niños.

Harry había decidido el mudarse a un apartamento él solo. Quería darle a Sirius y a Remus tiempo de disfrutar su nueva familia. De todas formas, venía de vez en cuando.

Tenía que asegurarse de que los dos durmieran aunque sea por un momento.

Los trillizos lloraban noche y día. No paraban nunca. Eran incansables.

Remus y Sirius no sabían ya lo que era dormir.

Pero estaban bien. Amaban cada momento con sus hijos.

Bueno… excepto el cambio de pañales…

Hoy, sucede que es 25 de enero.

Mañana, los trillizos cumplen 2 meses.

Y los libros de bebé ya están repletos de datos!

La primera vez que abrieron sus ojos. Primer sonrisa, primer risita.

Los padres querían recordar todo. Simplemente amaban a sus hijos.

Jamie, la única niña, era preciosa. Su cabello era negro con algunos mechones café claro. Sus ojos eran casi idénticos a los de Remus, excepto por esos detalles que hacían de Remus un licántropo.

Era la demandante. Quería su leche a cierta temperatura. Si no lo estaba, alguien terminaría bañado en leche.

El pequeño Louis se veía justo como Sirius. Cabello negro y ojos grises. Era un bebé feliz. Lloraba de vez en cuando. Reía y reía y sonreía a todas horas del día.

..a menos que necesitara cambio de pañal…

Anthony era más como Remus. Tenía cabello café claro, con algunos cabellos negros al frente. Sin embargo, tenía los ojos de Sirius, haciéndolo aún más adorable.

Anthony era el bebé calmado. Nunca lloraba, ni quería anda. Sólo un abrazo, o un biberón aquí y acá. Tal vez su sonaja en días lluviosos.

Sirius entró al cuarto de los bebés, que estaba justo al lado del suyo.

"Bien, bien" declaró "Aquí estoy"

Sirius primero caminó hacia Louis, ya que era el más cercano a la puerta.

"Hey, Louie" llamó en corito "¿Qué pasa con mi pequeño el día de hoy?"

Louis simplemente lo miraba, sus ojos grises llenos de curiosidad. Soltó una risita cuando Sirius le dio su chupeta (N/T: Chupón, no se komo le llamen...no recuerdo otro nombre para eso o.O)

"¿Es eso todo lo que querías?" preguntó Sirius como si louis lo entendiera.

El bebé sonrió mientras Sirius lo llevaba hacia la ventana

Ahora seguía Anthony.

"Hey, Ant" lo saludó Sirius "¿Te gusta despertarme a las tres de la madrugada?"

Anthony seguía llorando.

Sirius checó su pañal.

"No necesitas cambio"

Trató la chupeta…había funcionado con Louis.

Pero Anthony no la quería.

"Vamos, Ant" suplicó Sirius "Son las tres"

"BUAAAAAa!"

Sirius volteó hacia Jamie quien empezaba a llorar de nuevo y con más fuerza.

Eso causó que Louis se asustara y soltara su chupeta, enojándolo.

Y fue asi, como los bebés hicieron lo que hacen mejor…

No, aparte de verse adorables…

Lloraron.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" se escuchó una voz desde la puerta

Sirius volteó sus cansados ojos para ver a Remus en sus pijamas.

"Te agradecería un poco de ayuda"

Remus caminó hacia Jamie y la cargó.

"Dale a Anthony su sonaja, Siri"

Sirius obedeció poniendo la sonaja verde en las manos de Anthony

El bebé sonrió mientras hacía sonidos con su juguete.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" Sirius preguntó buscando una chupeta limpia para Louis

"No sé., Viene natural supongo"

"Instinto Maternal?" bromeó Sirius

Remus le dirigió una de sus miradas mientras cambiaba el pañal de Jamie. Y ahroa la niña se quedaba dormida en su cuna.

"Sigue jugando así, Siri, Sigue jugando"

Sirius rió mientras dejaba a Louis en su cuna.

"Sabes" comenzó Sirius "Ahora ya no dormiremos, se espantó el sueño"

"Lo sé"

"Entonces… ¿qué crees que podamos hacer?" preugntó Sirius seductivamente bajando su mano por la espalda de Remus

Remus golpeó la mano de Sirius

"Podemos acostarnos y mirar el techo" Cortó Remus "Después de mi pequeña experiencia, no habrá más sexo por un tiempo"

"Pero Remiieeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Además, podría ser tu castigo por embarazarme ¿Qué tal? Te puedo dejar sexualmente frustrado y desfavorecido"

Sirius lo miró preocupado

"¿P-por cuánto tiempo?"

Remus pareció estar considerando.

"bien, desde el nacimiento hasta cierta edad los niños tienen algún tipo de recuerdo o imagen plasmada acerca de sus padres y sexo… no queremos que queden traumados, así que esperaremos a que pase esa edad"

"Oh… bien ¿Y qué edad sería esa?"

"Tres"

Sirius miró a su esposo entrar a la habitación.

"Buenas noches, Siri" dijo Sirius seductivamente, y caminando despacio

Sirius no podía más que observar a Remus caminar de.. esa forma.

"Remus, dime que estás jugando"

Remus cerró la puerta detrás de él"

"¿Remus?" llamó Sirius "¿Remus?"

Sirius trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con candado.

"¡REMUS!"

-:- The End -:-

Bien ahí estaaa, fin fin fin.

Signa leyendo que la secuela será publicada a finales de eneroo!

En cuanto termine mis examenes -

Gracias x leer!

Tanto yo como la autora lo agradeecmos!

Thanks!

I love ya!

BYE

Nos vemos en eneroo!


End file.
